A Change Into A New Beginning
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Kagome lets emotions go after an incident in the past. Then, becoming a demon and landing herself in the Naruto realm, she starts to feel happy again. The problem: Naraku's back... and he wants revenge. SasukeKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Kagome climbed up the vines hanging from the well's dirt wall. She walked slowly to Kaede's hut, enjoying the slight breeze and ignoring the feeling of something being amiss.

She breathed in the fresh scent of the feudal era and relaxed substantially. She blinked suddenly when a rain drop landed on her nose. 'Huh? Why didn't I notice those clouds before?' She thought, looking up and noticing the eerie looking gray clouds.

Another rain drop landing on her arm caused her to quicken her pace and soon she was running towards Kaede's hut.

-scene change-

Kagome panted heavily, resting under a tree close to Kaede's hut. Rain pelted the area around her and she stood up straight once she had regained her breath.

She stepped out from under the protection of the tree's leaves and branches before bolting toward the hut. Rain splattered against her clothes and she noticed that a fire was going in the hut.

She shivered from the cold and ran faster, finally reaching the hut. She was going to move the woven bamboo mat that blocked the entrance when she heard voices from inside.

"Lady Kikyo, why is it you never came to join our group before?" The voice said.

'Miroku?' She questioned herself. "Yes Lady Kikyo, why is that, we could have used your strength. All we have is Kagome and she is nowhere near as powerful as you are" Another, more feminine voice came.

'Sango' Kagome asked mentally, her eyes beginning to tear up. "It was because of my reincarnation that I could not join you, I feared that you would dismiss me because of her" Kikyo's voice spoke.

She heard gasps from inside the hut and this time a child like voice carried out "Kikyo-Okaa-san how could you think that? We would never dismiss you!"

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as she backed slowly from the hut's makeshift door.  
Then she turned sharply and ran to the well.

-scene change-

Sobs racked through Kagome's body as her mother held her close, a cup of tea forgotten on the table. "Shh, It's okay" Her mother murmured in her ear, rocking her back and forth.

"H-how...how could they dislike me so much? What did I do to deserve this?" Her daughter sobbed. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and patted her daughter's back.

"Kagome, listen" She said and watched as her daughter lifted her head. "I know it's not the best time to tell you but I am going to anyway." She said quietly, "you are a demon Kagome."

Her daughter's eyes widened considerably and she gasped. Her mother sighed heavily and stroked her daughters back. "I know it's a lot to lay on you at once but you needed to know, especially since your full powers will come in soon." She said, continuing to watch her daughter.

-scene change-

Naraku cackled darkly and an amused twinkle entered his red eyes. "She thinks her friends betrayed her" He cooed evilly to himself. "Although, Inuyasha did slightly by allowing Kikyo to join their little group."

Kagura rolled her eyes in a nearby corner and glared at her master.

-scene change-

Kagome jumped easily from the well, her dark hair swaying around her. Her demonic claws sparkled in the sun's light and her silver eyes searched around her, looking for the dark aura of Naraku.

Sniffing the air lightly, she found his scent and raced toward him, ready and willing to fight to the death.

-scene change-

Kagome grasped the nearly completed jewel that hung from her neck and turned away from the destructive scene. Naraku's body lay in the center, his black hair pooled around him.

She walked slowly, sensing a demonic aura near her. "I sense the jewel!" Kikyo shrieked from over the hill. Kagome turned and spotted them coming down a nearby hill. "Where are they, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, his attention captured.

"There!" Kikyo cried, pointing directly at Kagome. Kagome dropped into a defensive position and waited. Soon the group was near her and she shouted "Come any closer and you will be purified to ashes!"

"Wench! Give us the jewel shards!" Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Tetsuiga. "No" Kagome stated, defiant "If you want them come and get them."

He ran at her, Tetsuiga held aloft. He swung the demonic fang at her but she jumped away quickly, dodging the blow with ease. She landed behind him and tapped his shoulder softly. As he turned sharply she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The tree cracked and snapped in two. Suddenly an arrow whizzed toward her, a whistling sound alerting her of its presence.

She turned quickly and caught the arrow between her middle and index finger. She smirked smugly and snapped the arrow in two. "Was that supposed to harm me?" She taunted.

"How were you able to deflect my spiritual energy?" Kikyo cried, "You're a demon you should have been purified!" Kagome laughed without humor "Not if I am a miko as well."

Kikyo gasped, realization striking. She knew there had been a resemblance. "So it is you, my dear reincarnation" She spoke, her voice cold. Sango gasped loudly and looked at the demoness closely, indeed she did have some similarities to Kagome but Kagome was human...wasn't she?

"K-Kagome? Is that you Kagome?" She rasped, confused but hopeful that this was her friend that she had not seen in months. Kagome nodded slightly but did not speak. "Reincarnation" Kikyo said, "Give me the jewel shards that you carry so that Naraku shall not get them."

Kagome turned and began walking. "Hey Wench!" Inuyasha called, having finally gotten up from the damage of Kagome's attack, "Give Kikyo your shards, she can protect them way better than you can!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued walking. "No" She finally answered. "No!" Inuyasha bellowed, "what do you mean no?" Kagome stood still for a moment, "Naraku is dead and there is no need for Kikyo to have them." She stated and started walking again, disappearing over another hill.

-scene change-

Miroku hesitantly undid the prayer beads around his right arm. He gasped and his eyes widened slightly. "I'm free" He whispered quietly. Then he laughed with joy and hugged Sango.

"I'm free!" He laughed, twirling Sango, "The wind tunnel's gone and I'm free!" He set Sango back on the ground and put his lips to hers. She struggled for a moment before relaxing.

He broke the kiss and laughed again. Sango grinned and her cheeks heated up when he kissed her again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned away from the scene. He faced Kikyo and suddenly noticed that their part of the jewel was not around her neck. "Kikyo, where are the jewel shards?" He asked, worried. "They're right..." Kikyo began but found she could not find the necklace containing the bottle with the jewel shards. "She took them" She said, glaring in the direction in which Kagome had walked off.

"What?" Inuyasha cried, furious that Kagome would have been able to take them.

-scene change-

Kagome sighed as she plopped down none to gracefully onto the ground under a tree. She tiredly leaned her back against the tree and wondered where Koga was. "I only need his shards to complete the jewel." She murmured quietly to herself as she remembered getting Kohaku's shard.

**Flashback...**

_Kohaku walked up to Kagome, looking down at the dead body of Naraku as he did so. "Kagome-sama will you please remove the jewel shard from my back so that I may join the other demon slayers?" He pleaded quietly._

"_What? Why Kohaku?" Kagome asked, not wanting to end the young boy's life. "Because I was the one that killed them" He whispered, tears beginning to stream from his eyes, "I could never live here with that on my conscience, please Kagome-sama take the jewel shard out so I can join them!" He cried, sobbing quietly. _

"_If you're sure..." She hesitated. He nodded and Kagome pulled the shard slowly out of his back. "Tell my sister goodbye for me" He whispered, smiling slightly before his eyes completely dimmed. _

**End Flashback...**

Kagome sighed again but perked up as she suddenly smelled the scent of wolves. A whirlwind appeared through the grove of trees and Koga stepped out of it. He sniffed the air and murmured quietly to himself as his companions appeared behind him, "I thought I smelled my Kagome."

She resisted from rolling her eyes and stood up. She walked up to him and he turned to her. His eyes filled with wonder and he asked "Why are you in my territory?"

"I am merely passing by so as to reach my destination" She said, looking down at his legs in which two jewel shards glowed brightly to her. "Koga, may I please have the jewel shards?" She asked.

"Not unless you beat me and take them from me demon" He spat and kicked towards her. She jumped out of the way quickly and landed in a crouch. "Koga I do not want to fight!" She cried, dodging another attack. "Koga, please listen! I need your shards to complete the jewel, please give them to me!"

Koga froze and looked at her. "W-what do you mean complete? Naraku has shards and so does mutt face!" He bellowed, surprised. "No," Kagome soothed, "Naraku is dead, your comrades are avenged. Besides I already have Inuyasha's shards." She shrugged slightly and pulled the necklace out from under her kimono.

"How did you get those? And how did you know about what happened to my comrades?" He asked confused. "Because, I'm Kagome" She said, looking into his blue eyes. Koga gasped slightly and a grin came to his face.

"Sure, you can have my shards Kagome" He stated, removing them from both of his legs. "Thanks Koga" She whispered, giving him a friendly hug. He grinned again and sprinted off, his followers going after him with desperate calls for him to wait up.

Kagome shook her head and fused the shards together. The jewel pulsed, glowing a bright pink with purity. "I wish for all of my friends to be with their true loves" She whispered to it, watching as it pulsed again.

"Such a kind wish, it is granted" The feminine voice of Midoriko came from the jewel. A bright beam of purple light covered the area and the jewel flew inside of Kagome's body.

-scene change-

A distance away Kikyo's body began to turn from clay to flesh as the other souls flew from her body. A new soul entered, filling her with life. She looked up into the sky and noticed the purple light.

'Thank you, Kagome' She thought, hugging Inuyasha tightly and reveling in the warmth of his skin against hers.

-scene change-

Farther away in the woods, a red haired wolf demoness lounged on a fallen log, a demonic wolf prince beside her.

Koga stroked her cheek softly and kissed her passionately. "I have been blinded but now I see. Can you forgive me, Ayame?" He whispered. She nodded happily and hugged him.

-scene change-

Kagome smiled slightly and leapt from the well's edge, becoming surrounded by purple and blue light of time travel. She jumped out of the older well and climbed the stairs of the shrine.

She slid open the shoji screen doors and stepped out into the sun. She grinned at the contact with the light and rushed over to her home. Throwing open the front door, she clambered inside but from when the smell of blood assaulted her nose.

"Okaa-san! Souta! Grandfather!" She cried desperately, racing through the house. She spotted them each in their bed, all three having been slaughtered in their sleep. She grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 911. She fell to her knees and sobbed quietly, her small frame shaking uncontrollably. Sirens rang outside and police men came in. They picked up her sobbing form and placed it in the back of the patrol car.

Another police man came and wrapped a blanket around her. "Thank you" Kagome whispered quietly and the man smiled sadly. "It'll be okay" He tried to reassure her, "We'll find out who did this and we will get them. Until then though, do you have anyone you can stay with?"

She nodded and told him her aunt's address that lived not far from her own home. He straightened after writing it down and shut the car door. He walked over to his chief and whispered "The girl's traumatized about her family but she acts as if this could have happened any day."

His chief nodded. "Perhaps she might know something about who did this? I knew her family; her grandfather was a good friend of mine." He said, looking back at the house. "The real question on my mind, though, is why someone would want to harm this innocent family and nearly drive that poor girl mad?" He questioned.

The police man shook his head, just as confused but knowing that there were in fact people like that out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Kagome sighed tiredly and walked past the caution tape surrounding her home. She shifted the duffel bag on her shoulder and slid open the door to the shrine containing the well.

She knew that she had no reason to stay in this era anymore so she decided to move to the feudal era. Her family's funeral had been held a few days ago and the murder had been caught, having confessed to the crime.

She sighed again and put her leg over the well's edge. She took a deep breath and dropped down into the well, light surrounding her form.

When she jumped back out of the well, however, she noticed that she was not in the feudal era but somewhere else entirely. Tree surrounded her and a large wall was off to the side. She sighed again and walked towards it, hoping to find someone to tell her where the hell she was.

A guard turned to her when she reached the gates, he eyed her suspiciously and called "Who are you? What business do you have?" She looked him in the eye upon reaching him.

"I am Kagome and I merely wish to enter the village" She said, standing up straight. "Fine" The guard replied, "but you will have an escort and you must report to the Hokage's tower before you do anything else."

She nodded and watched as the guard called over his shoulder to another guard who immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. She watched as puffed back, four other people with him.

Her eyes roamed over them, finding each about her age with the exception of one. The first stood tall, his silver hair in spikes. A mask covered his mouth and left eye. The teen next to him had black hair with a blue shirt and white shorts. Beside him was yet another teen boy, this time with spiky blonde hair with black and orange clothing on. The final one was a girl with bright, bubble gum pink hair with a kimono on, spandex shorts beneath it.

"Hello" She stated, her eyes boring into theirs. 'This girl...her aura is strong' Kakashi thought walking up to her and telling her to follow them. Kagome nodded and followed them through the village.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, a thoughtful look on his face. His eye roamed over her body, noticing her curves and shimmering hair. Next to him, Sakura seethed with anger upon seeing his wandering orbs.

'She better not take Sasuke from me if she knows what's good for her!' She thought, darkly.

-scene change-

'Wow' Kagome thought, looking up at the huge tower. The man that had introduced himself as Kakashi motioned for her to follow as he walked up the steps. She obliged willingly and fluidly walked up the stairs behind him.

Kakashi pushed the door to the Hokage's office open and stepped into the room. He bowed to Tsunade and stated "This is Kagome, she arrived in the village this morning."

"Hello, Kagome" Tsunade said, watching the girl, "I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village." Kagome nodded and bowed in respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Tsunade" She said, her voice soft.

"Someone, please escort Miss Kagome to the hotel" Tsunade said, looking at squad 7.

"I have training with pervy sage" Naruto said, walking out of the room. "I have to help my mother." Sakura lied quickly, not wanting to spend time with the girl in front of her and followed Naruto out.

"I have" Kakashi said, "as you know a mission." He poofed out of the room.

"That leaves you, Sasuke" The blonde hokage turned to him, pinning him with her gaze. "Make sure that she makes it all the way to the hotel and don't let her out of your sight. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded, walking out of the room and motioning for Kagome to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Kagome twirled quickly, slicing through the decoys she had created with practiced ease. Sweat soaked her brow and she panted slightly. She jumped up slightly, striking another decoy with her kantana.

Moving gracefully she defeated the last one and plopped to the ground, tired from her training. A bow and quiver of arrows lay forgotten at her side as she layed back on the ground.

Sighing sleepily, the young miko closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence around her. Soon she had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

-scene change-

Sasuke jumped onto another branch, heading towards a secluded area of the forest in which he used to train at times. He stopped suddenly, noticing the small blotch located not to far ahead of him.

Curiosity spiked, he leapt onto another limb and headed towards the blotch. Shock ran across his face as he got close enough to see that it was not, in fact, a blotch but a person.

And not just any person, the strange woman that had entered the village two weeks prior.

'Kagome' He suddenly remembered her name as he looked down upon her form. Her eyes were closed, thick lashes caressing her cheeks. A peaceful expression was on her face as she slept quietly.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he would have to wake her up. Squatting down he reached over and shook her shoulder. Kagome's eyes shot open and she turned on Sasuke, effectively grabbing her kantana and getting in a battle position in one move.

He glared at her, he had only been trying to help after all. "Oh, it's only you, Sasuke" She whispered, loosening her grip on the sword. 'How could I have been so stupid? Falling asleep in the middle of an unsecure forest!' She asked herself.

Sasuke smirked in front of her, noticing the cloudy look that had entered her eyes. "I believe that if you are tired that you should go home before you rest, you never know what could be out in these woods." He taunted, his lips twitching when she huffed and glared at him.

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise." She spat, turning on her heel and stomping away. Sasuke chuckled slightly to himself and continued to his training spot.

-scene change-

Kagome muttered dark promises as she swiftly made her way back to the hotel. "Yo, wait Kagome-chan!" A voice called from the crowd around her. She stopped and noticed the blonde head that seemed to stand out among the passing people. "Naruto-san" She greeted him politely when he arrived next to her.

He grinned at her and handed her some envelopes. "Grandma-Tsunade said to give these and to tell you that she wants you to come to training with the rest of us tomorrow."

She nodded, "Alright, which training field should I go to?"

"Number 5" He replied, stepping back into the crowd and waving goodbye.

Kagome sighed tiredly and slipped the envelope into her pocket before heading back to her hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Kagome yawned as she slapped the buzzing alarm clock and tumbled clumsily out of bed. She stretched her arms and legs before walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. Turning on the faucets, she waited a moment for it to warm up and adjusted it to her liking before undressing and stepping in.

Two hours later, she stood fully dressed, ready to begin the day. She picked up the letter from Tsunade off of the table and opened it. Unfolding it, she read it over again.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_By order of the Hokage, you are here by obligated to attend a training session held by Jonin senseis. They will wish to analyze your strength and will report back to me once done. Please note that this is only a precaution, in recent years attacks have been placed against our village and we will need to know that you are not a threat before enabling you the right to stay within our village. _

_Also, because you showed interest in the ways of the ninja, we wish to determine your rank-genin, chunin, jonin, anbu black op, or Hokage._

_Thank You,_

_Lady Tsunade._

She sighed and folded the letter in half again. Placing it back within the envelope and setting it on the table, she stepped out of her apartment-gotten a week after she arrived in the village because she had decided to stay-locked the door, and shoved the keys into her backpack.

Climbing down the stairs, she opened the doors and headed towards the training grounds.

-scene change-

Kagome walked into training ground number 5 and sat her pack down on the roots of a large tree. There were only a few people here so far other than her. Sasuke leaned against a tree nearby, Sakura sitting not far away, ogling him, a woman with black hair and red eyes sat under a tree next to her and a girl with short blue-black hair with lavender eyes that held no pupils beside her.

Sighing, she reached into her pack and pulled out a book to read. Turning to her doggy eared page, she soon became engrossed.

-scene change-

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the older jonin's chest. Kakashi held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry," He said, "I had to rescue an elderly woman's cat from a tree."

A humorless laugh caught his attention and he turned towards Kagome. "You really should get better at lying if you wish to do so in my presence. Your aura clearly shows your deceit." She whispered, her eyes probing.

She shrugged at his startled look and put her book away. Standing up, she brushed off the dirt from her hakamas and cocked her head to the side. "Shall we begin?" She asked, "I assumed that your hokage wished to see what I am capable of."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Kurenai. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves first, Kakashi." She said, answering his curious gaze. She, then, walked over to Kagome and held out her hand.

"Kurenai Yuhi" She stated, shaking Kagome's hand. Asuma stepped up and nodded to her. "Asuma Sarutobi" He said, before he quickly moved as a man in a green jumpsuit jumped over to her.

"Maito Gai(Might Guy in the English version)!" He cried enthusiastically, eagerly shaking her hand before bouncing away. "And now for the chunin" Kakashi said, motioning for them to separate into their teams and be ready.

He then stepped away and pulled out his trusty perverted book. Asuma stepped up, "Squad 10 come up and introduce yourselves." He called, looking them over. Three teenagers came up.

"Choji Akimichi" The first one said, a somewhat chubby boy with a bag of potato chips.

The second was a slender girl with bright blonde hair, tied in a pony tail. "Ino Yamanaka" She proclaimed, obviously pleased with herself.

The third person to stand in front of Kagome was a teen with brownish-black hair pulled into a high pony tail, his arms linked behind his head and a bored expression on his face. "Shikamaru Nara" He mumbled, nodding to her.

Kurenai stood up next and said to her students "Squad 8 please come up and introduce yourselves." Three more teenagers stood in front of her.

The first was a boy with spiky brown hair, a large jacket, and black rounded sunglasses. "Shino Aburame" He whispered, bowing slightly to her.

The second was another boy, this one also having spiky brown hair and a jacket, however, a triangular shaped red mark marred each side of his face and a stood next to him. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru" He said, pointing to his dog.

The third of squad 8 came up and bowed to her. "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga" She stuttered slightly. Kagome smiled kindly at her and Hinata's face heated up.

Next, Gai stepped up, his team behind him. "Introduce yourselves my youthful squad!" He cried.

The first to come up was a boy who looked almost exactly like guy, except of course for the bug eyes and bushier eye brows. "Yes, sir, Gai-sensei, sir. I am Rock Lee" He said, saluting her.

A girl with a bun on each side of her head stood up next, "Tenten" She said, shaking Kagome's hand.

The third to come up was a boy with long brown hair binned by a white tie near the bottom. "Neji Hyuga" He stated. Kagome looked at him curiously. "A Hyuga? Then you must be related to Hinata" She whispered, looking between the two. Neji nodded and joined his team mates.

"Now tell us who you are" Kurenai said, looking at her with piercing red eyes. Kagome bowed to them and stated, "I am Kagome Higurashi." Then she sat down and waited. "Alright, Kagome-san would you like to show us your abilities or shall we test you?" Kurenai asked.

"I would prefer to be tested" Kagome answered, standing up once again. "Very well" Kakashi said, walking forward and holding up a bell. "Okay, Kagome-san, all you have to do is try to take this bell from me." He explained, twitching the bell in his hand.

She nodded and disappeared, running to fast to see. Reappearing next to Kakashi she tried to snatch it out of his grasp only to find herself flying backwards into a nearby tree, however she recovered quickly and landed lightly on her feet.

Smirking suddenly, she raised her arm and placed her palm on a tree. Focusing her energy, she felt it travel through the roots of the tree and into the one near Kakashi. She channeled a small bit more of her powers and watched as the tree suddenly came to life and the bell was stolen from Kakashi's hand.

It went underground before he could grab it again and sprouted out next to Kagome's feet, where she leaned over and plucked it from the now motionless branch. Kagome smirked in her mind and stated, mockingly, "What else ya got?"

"Next is me" Asuma said, cracking his knuckles before slipping his brass knuckles on. "You must knock me unconscious. There are no rules and you may use any weapon you desire." He explained, watching as she drew a kantana.

Asuma bent his fingers slightly, testing to make sure that his brass knuckles were secure before charging at the waiting girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Kagome held the sword in front of her, blocking a blow from Asuma. Suddenly, farther off, closer to the village, an explosion sounded. Startled, the fight forgotten, they were alert and heading back to the village to investigate.

-scene change-

'She beat Kakashi. Something I have accomplished only once, and yet here she is doing it so easily.' Sasuke thought, as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch, hastily approaching the village.

'She is here next to me and I can't help but sneak a glance. She truly is a sight with her stunning, long black hair and silver eyes.' He thought, examining her. 'No' He shook his head to rid himself of such thought, 'I barely know her and I am already beginning to like her. That's not possible, is it?' He wondered silently.

Mentally, though, he slapped himself and focused on the spot of the explosion. He would not fall for someone he just met. Who knows what she could be an enemy spy or rogue ninja from another land. She certainly had the power for it.

-scene change-

Debris were thrown everywhere, bits of cement, wood, anything that was part of the village's surrounding wall, was thrown askew. Some of the wall's guards were even misfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, there were only a handful of survivors.

Lady Tsunade stood off to the side, tending to the wounded that had managed not to be killed in the blast. Shizune stood at her side, ordering medic ninjas to help with what they could.

The group walked up to the pair, avoiding bloodied bodies and ruble as they went. "What happened, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, looking around at the destroyed section of the wall. The fifth Hokage stood up and turned to face them.

"Ninja from the land of sound." She answered, her fists clenching at her side. "Orochimaru." Kakashi whispered, quietly. She nodded, "That's why I'm glad you came so quickly. I have a mission for you all. You are to track down the ninja who did this and bring them back. With some influencing, they should be able to lead us to Orochimaru."

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but who is Orochimaru?" Kagome asked, curiously. "How could you possibly not know of Orochimaru, especially after all that he has done?" Kurenai asked, suspicious. "I lived in a very...secluded location. I heard very little from the outside world" Kagome lied, easily.

"Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sanin from the land of fire. I was a member of his team when we were younger. Orochimaru seeks only power and longer life. He has done many experiments over the years to try and proceed with these dreams of his. Some have worked, others, thankfully, have not." Tsunade explained, shivering slightly at the memories.

"Three years ago, he attacked the village with sound and sand ninja alike at his side. The village stood strong but our third Hokage regretfully died." She continued, eyes now downcast.

"Soon after Naruto and Jiraya, another of the three sanin, came looking for me to be the fifth Hokage. Now, Orochimaru, is attacking once again." She finished, pushing the flowing memories back.

"A question, if you will allow me to ask it, Tsunade-sama" Kagome said, looking at the thoughtful Hokage. "Of course" She answered, puzzled as to why she wouldn't just ask the question.

"If the third Hokage died that day three years ago and you were appointed the next Hokage, would you not be the fourth Hokage?" Kagome asked, curious. Tsunade shook her head, "No. There has already been a fourth Hokage, who bravely died that day sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked." She stated, somewhat sadly, her eyes drifting to Naruto.

Kagome nodded and followed Tsunade's eye. 'So, Naruto is the one that the Kyuubi was sealed in...How horrible, he must have struggled and probably still is.' She thought, sadness and worry gripping her heart. After all the beaming blonde had become her friend.

"Well, then, you will have no trouble going with them, will you, Kagome?" Tsunade smirked, looking at the younger girl. "I would be glad to do it. Your village has suffered enough already." The miko smiled.

Tsunade gave a small smile back and sat back down in front of her patient. "Shizune," She stated, "Brief them on all the details to this mission and which direction to start off with."

"But, Lady Tsunade." Shizune argued, fruitlessly. Tsunade waved her off with a hand and continued to work. "Very well" Shizune finally sighed and stood. Walking over a little ways, she motioned for them to follow and whispered to them, "All that we know is that the group of ninjas were of the sound and apparently beneath Orochimaru. Head directly north, as that is where witnesses say they went."

With that the group was off, heading north in search of the ninjas and Orochimaru.

-scene change-

Thunder clapped loudly, lightening flashed, the storm raged around them, blocking their view of anything and everything. The rain poured in sheets, hail pelted their shivering forms. "Stay together!" Kakashi screamed, trying to be louder than the howling wind.

But it was no use, the wind was too loud and Kakashi's voice went unheard.

-scene change-

Kagome, hating storms and having used much of her strength fighting, tripped over a foreign rock and collapsed to the ground. Closing her eyes, Kagome willed herself to get up, but within moments she was unconscious.

-scene change-

Groggily opening her eyes, Kagome noticed she was in a cave, a dry, rather small cave. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked herself, wondering aloud. "You're in a cave, where I don't know. I brought you here after I found you on the ground." A voice filtered from behind.

Whipping her head around, she finally noticed the blue/black haired Uchiha laying back against the wall of the cave, arms crossed over his chest, his body turned to face her. "Oh" She sighed, looking out of the cave's mouth. The storm had not let up, the wind and rain still lashing out against the world.

Then, she gather her courage and looked back to the dripping wet boy behind her. "Why would you help me?" She asked, blushing slightly when she noticed how his clothes stuck to his skin.

"You were in need of it" He stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. That, however, wasn't the full truth. In all honest he had stumbled across her body, unconscious and soaked, while looking for shelter. He had felt a pang of panic and worry before deciding to carry her to the cave they were now in.

"Here" He said, taking a piece of roasted meat from the fire and handing it to her. "Thank you" She whispered, nibbling on the steaming hot meat. "What happened to the others?" She asked, the worry finally completely clouding her thoughts.

He shrugged, "I don't know and most likely we won't know until this storm lets up." She nodded and lay down to rest, having finished her meal. "I hope they're alright." She mumbled tiredly, eyes heavy.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" She muttered, finally drifting off. "Goodnight, Kagome..." He whispered to her sleeping form as he watched her steady breathing. Closing his eyes, he shifted into a more comfortable position and went to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up strait, wondering where she was. Looking around the cave the memories came back to her as her eyes landed on a lightly sleeping Uchiha. Smiling softly at the sight, the young priestess stood up and looked out at the opening of the cave.

Rain still fell from the clouded sky as lightening cracked, lighting up the area. Kagome went over to her equipment bag they had given her and, re-starting the fire where Sasuke had the night before, pulled out some meat to cook.

As the meat slowly roasted, Kagome leaned back on the palms of her hands and thought about her situation. First she had been sent on a "mission" by a person she hardly knew, Second she was stuck in a cave, and Third she was stuck in a cave with an extremely **HOT** boy.

Kagome blushed at her thoughts and looked up to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring into hers. Kagome's blush deepened and she leaned toward the meat to pull it from the fire. Handing a piece to Sasuke, Kagome bit into her piece of meat and stared into the crackling fire.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush that stained Kagome's face. 'So' he thought 'I wonder what she was thinking about to blush like that when she saw me looking at her'.

His smirk growing, Sasuke took another bite of his piece of meat and finished it off.

Sasuke reached for the last piece of meat his hand was met with the small hand of the girl to his side. Blushing, Kagome drew her hand back and mumbled, "You can have it". Sasuke smirked again and tore the piece of meat in half. He stood up and sat next to her and handed her a half of the piece.

"Here" Sasuke said, "We'll share it" Kagome's blush deepened as she accepted the meat and bit into it. "Sasuke?" Kagome said. "Yes" He said curtly. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked. "Considering you just did, yes" Sasuke answered her. Blushing, Kagome asked the question that was on her mind. "What is that mark on your neck?"

Sasuke froze, immobile for a moment before reaching his free hand up to lightly touch the tri-comma mark on the junction where his neck and shoulder met. "It is a curse mark" Sasuke stated, his voice full of hatred.

Kagome flinched thinking she had caused his unhappiness. "A curse mark?" Kagome questioned. "Yes" Sasuke said, "I was weak and he surprised me, giving me this mark as to take my body when he needs it". "Who?" Kagome asked. "Orochimaru" Sasuke answered, his voice laced with venom as he spat the name as if it burned.

"I...I might be able to get rid of it" Kagome said uncertainly. "Really?" Sasuke said, hope coming to his eyes for a moment. "I...I can try" She answered as she moved his hand from the curse mark. Touching her own palm to the mark and blushing when he shivered from her touch, Kagome started to pour her spiritual energy into the mark.

Sasuke flinched as a sharp pain came from the shoulder. Sweat began to form on both of their brows as Kagome continued to pour her spiritual energy into the mark. Finally, sensing no more evil from Sasuke's shoulder, Kagome stopped and nearly fainted from the effort.

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide as the junction of his shoulder was free of its mark. The voice, wishing only for power, gone from the confines of his mind. "It's...It's gone" He stuttered. Kagome nodded as she tried to keep her eyes from closing.

"Thank you" Sasuke said, the happiness of the mark finally leaving his skin becoming to much for him. He leaned towards the unsuspecting miko and, watching as her eyes widened, captured her lips with his own.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance into the sweet cavern of her mouth. Kagome obliged as her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further as Sasuke wound his fingers into her silky raven locks.

Their tongues battled and finally, needing oxygen, they broke apart. Leaning her forehead to his, Kagome stared into his obsidian eyes and closed her eyes, as a blush began to form on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked slightly and watched as she slightly opened her silvery eyes and unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as the drowsiness from the lack of energy finally getting to her as she fell asleep from exhaustion. Looking from the corner of his eye at the beautiful young woman next to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned back against the cave wall.

He began to ponder as to why her kissed her, not that he regretted it at all of course. Coming up with no answer other than that he had wanted to, he smiled softly and thought 'Maybe, Just maybe I could come to like this girl'.

**O.K. I know Sasuke is a little OOC but he had to be to make this chapter work. Also, I need to know if you guys think this relationship is a little rushed and No this is not the last chapter although it probably could be if it was a oneshot or something. Anyway I need to know. **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. **

The next day, Kagome awoke to find that rain continued to pour. She stretched her aching muscles and started the fire again. As she cooked their breakfast, she couldn't help but to sneak a peak at the sleeping teen.

Blushing furiously at the memory of the kiss they had shared, she stood up and shook Sasuke awake. His eyes snapped open and all traces of sleep vanished. Handing him some food, she ate her own while leaning against the cave wall.

Kagome finished her meal and closed her eyes. "This can't be a normal storm." Kagome's eyes snapped open and her head turned towards the Uchiha. Sasuke looked out the cave opening before he spoke again.

"The odds of it lasting this long and not being a hurricane or typhoon without the use of chakra is nearly impossible. Also we are no where near water so even if it was a hurricane or typhoon it would have died by now."

The young miko nodded her head in agreement and looked longingly out of the cave opening. "But who would benefit from this? All they are doing is keeping us trapped here." She whispered.

"Perhaps, but if this is exactly what they want. To keep us here and away from the village. We will die from lack of food and water eventually and if we go out there..." Sasuke trailed off.

"We die as well" Kagome finished for him. He nodded slightly. "What does it mean thought?" She asked. "It could mean anything," He smiled grimly. "They could just want to kill us off or they could have a bigger meaning."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Like an attack on the village." Sasuke nodded again "Yes, think about it we have 16 ninja on this mission that's alot of ninja to all be gone at the exact same time."

"So the first attack was not really an attack. They just wanted to get us away from the village so that they could attack again." She whispered. "What do we do now then?"

He shrugged "We find a way to get out of this cave and back to the village without dieing."

**There you go. It was more of an informative chapter than anything else, oh well I hope you all enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Kagome stuffed the rest of her belongings in her bag and stood next to Sasuke at the entrance to the cave. "Do you think that they will honestly try to attack your village?"

"If that was there plan, then yes, we never know, they could have just been attacking to start chaos." He replied, his eyes never leaving the scene of downpour in front of them. She took a deep breath and stepped out, feeling the rain drench through her clothes almost immediately.

-scene change-

The wind was pushing them, it suddenly had horrifying strength, tossing them off course. They traveled slowly, having no choice but to follow the path of the wind, where ever it took them.

"I think I see a cave up ahead." Kagome shouted, trying to raise her voice above the howling around her. She thought she saw him nod and head in the direction of the only shelter they could find.

-scene change-

Surprise filled them when they reached the cave, finding that most of there companions were there, weathering out the storm. "It seems the storm lead us all here," Kakashi said, looking at their soaked figures.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, "Who isn't here?" His old sensei thought for a moment, looked around him, then replied, "Only Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma." He nodded and sat down near the fire.

Kagome, however, did not move, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Tell me, Kakashi-san, does this cave go further?" He nodded, "Yes, but there is a barrier and I would not allow anyone to go any farther than it, it practically screams danger."

She understood and began walking forward, ignoring the looks she was getting. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? Didn't you just hear, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted, jumping in front of her.

"Please move, Naruto, I have to see something." She tried to go around him. "Like what? It's just a cave." He crossed his arms. "Kagome-san! You're side, it's gone purple!" Hinata cried, her eyes holding concern for her new friend.

Kagome glanced down, indeed her side was glowing, in the exact spot where the shikon resided. A smile curved her lips, "I should have known it was you." Naruto blinked, "Who?"

"Move, Naruto." Her voice was soft, light, unbelieving and he moved. Then, when she began to walk forward, he followed, as did his teammates. She easily passed the barrier and looked back, seeing if they could get in.

Naruto was behind her and jumped away when he noticed her eyes, the pupils and surrounding white had gone purple, glowing in the darkness of the cave. Then, she turned away and continued walking.

With each step her aura grew, her hair began to uplift itself, and her eyes kept glowing. They followed her, Naruto and Sasuke just behind her. Finally, another opening came and a smile tugged at Kagome's mouth.

She slowly walked farther, entering the second cave, then, startling the poor people behind her, dropped to one knee. "Midiroko-sama," She whispered, looking at the stone statue before her.

"What the? Who's this Midiroko?" Naruto asked, and was soon elbowed by Sasuke. "Dobe, look in front of you."

He looked up, his eyes widening when he noticed the figure before him, an elegant lady, she was wearing armor and a kimono very similar to Kagome's, demons wrapped around her, and a hole was pierced through her body where the woman's heart should have been.

Then, everything changed.

-scene change-

"What the hell? Where the hell are we?" Kiba cried, looking around at the grassy meadow they had suddenly arrived in. "You did this, didn't you? Where are we?" Sakura rounded on Kagome, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"No," Her voice was quiet and soft, "I did not do this, Lady Midiroko did. Isn't that right, Midiroko-sama?" The beautiful lady of the statue was walking towards them, her face soft, but serious.

"Lady Kagome, you do not need to bow to me, you are just as strong as I." She said, looking at the young miko before her. Kagome laughed but stood, "That is untrue, Midiroko-sama, I would not be if I wasn't what I am."

This confused Sasuke, what did she mean? But, this Midiroko seemed to understand and she, too, laughed.

"I should have known it was you, Lady Midiroko, but I did not recognize the area of your cave." The younger miko said, her eyes suddenly brighter. "I have to ask, though, why go through all of that trouble just to bring me here?"

Midiroko's face went solemn, "I have something very important to tell you, even though I have no right to, considering the burden I have already placed upon you."

"What burden? What's going on?" Naruto's hyperactive voice interrupted them. Midiroko turned to him with a gentle smile. "Hello, young one. Are these your friends, Lady Kagome?"

She nodded, looking back at her companions faces as they seemed to digest the information given to them. "You will learn with time, young Naruto, what is going on but for now, I must warn Kagome." Midiroko said, turning back to face Kagome.

"H-how did you know my name?" Now, he was definitely confused and cautious. The shikon creator waved her hand, "That does not matter now, what is important is what I have to tell Kagome."

"What is it, Midiroko?"

Midiroko sighed and her eyes grew sad, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but Naraku's alive."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

"No," Kagome shook her head, her eyes unbelieving. "It's true," Midiroko sighed and embraced the young girl.

Suddenly, Kagome moved, her hand quickly pulling out her sword and holding it to Midiroko's throat. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Midiroko's voice seemed panicked.

"What are you doing? I thought she was your friend?" Sakura cried, eyes blazing as she pulled out a kunai.

"Never," Kagome snarled, "This monster would never be my friend, isn't that right, Naraku?"

The 'woman' chuckled and spoke in a masculine voice that sent disgusted shivers down the spines of the shinobi. "How did you figure it out?"

"You made a mistake," She said, curtly, her voice layered with venom and ice.

"Oh? And what would that be, dear miko?"

"Midiroko would have never complemented someone; she was too vain, too arrogant. Kind of like you in a disgusting, evil way."

Naraku reacted, shoving Kagome back with his elbow and sending her flying. "Is that so, Kagome?" his form changed from that of Midiroko to his taken form. His cruel eyes blazed red and his hair grew slightly wavy. Slimy, green tentacles extended and he laughed.

"How would you know? If I remember correctly, Midiroko died over five hundred years ago." He sneered, his tentacles moving this way and that.

She jolted, freezing and, finally, charging at him. "Now, now, miko. I wouldn't do that unless you want your poor little friends here to die…" His voice was filled with glee as he waved his hand behind him to the five people who had stepped out from behind the trees surrounding the meadow.

Kagura and Kanna stood side by side; in front of them were three people, Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma. Asuma was held unconscious by Kanna, while Ino and Shikamaru struggled fruitlessly in front of Kagura.

""I set them free, how could you, you fucking bastard!" She screamed, watching as a few tears slid down Kagura's face at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry," Kagura whispered, stopping the flood of her tears and holding her fan tighter in front of the two teens. Suddenly, she screamed, a loud, piercing cry that hurt the ears of others.

She jerked and sobbed but held her grip. Naraku chuckled as he released her hear. "Have you forgotten, Kagura? I still have your heart."

Kagome shut her eyes quickly, blinking away the tears that had gathered. "You are a sick son of a bitch, you know that?"

"Why, thank you."

Over to the side, the shinobi of the leaf watched helplessly as their teammates and friends struggled, glaring and trying to spit out hateful words, well Ino was at least, Shikamaru stood still, his eyes closed, concentrating.

"Let them go, you bitch!" Sakura screamed out of now where, charging at the pair. J

"No, Sakura, don't!" Kagome pleaded, but it was too late.

Kagura moved the two over and raised her fan. "Forgive me," She begged and flicked her fan, the strips of electric wind flowing from it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

White flashes, a gigantic boom, a curdling scream, a gush of blood.

That is what flashed before the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke the moment the woman 'Kagura' released her chakra.

Sasuke moved his arm in front of his eyes, blocking them from the dirt and wind coming at him from all angles. His eyes shifted to and fro, looking for details they hadn't noticed a moment before.

For one, the entire place around them was destroyed. Then, there was also the fact that Kagome now stood in front of Sakura, in a protective position, her arms spread out, and her back heavily dripping blood.

Sakura stood hunched over, looking quizzically at the girl who stood in front of her.

"How very stupid of you, dear miko. Taking that blow for a stranger." 'Naraku' spoke, his voice filled with amusement.

"You and I both knew that I would take that attack." Kagome's voice was filled with pain, carefully hidden but Sasuke could hear it.

Naraku chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. "I suppose I did, didn't I? You always did have a very big heart. One that is probably a little too big."

Kagome stood straight, shifting her shoulders to keep the pain from her back. She turned to face Naraku, giving Sasuke a full view of her battered back. Blood, so thick that it was black, practically poured from the slices. Partial pieces of skin hung around the gashed and her haori was ruined.

'She has to be strong.' Sasuke mused, ' especially to be able to stand straight with the damage done to her back.'

He heard Kagura sob, looking desperately at the girl she attacked and the one she was supposed to.

He shifted his eyes to the corners, looking over to his shocked teammates and senseis. He saw Kakashi peek at him from the corner of his own eye and nod.

He nodded back, scooting his hand back ever so slightly to reach his pouch of kunais. He watched the others do the same.

Sasuke shifted slightly, pulling the kunai forth and lacing it with chakra.

"Now!" Kakashi screamed, throwing each of his chakra laced kunai and signaling for the others to do the same.

Kunai flashed towards Naraku at top speed, each one stabbing him in a different place. "We got him." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper as Naraku fell over. A poof of smoke appeared and suddenly Kagura and Kanna were gone, Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma dropped to the floor, and the only trace left being a small wooden doll.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

"And so you are telling me that this one man, this one strange man, kidnapped two of my best chunin and a jounin sensei? Is that what you are telling me, Kakashi?" Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her forehead in an aggravated manner.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he shifted his stance to put most of his weight onto his left leg.

"And what do we know about this man?" Tsunade's blonde hair shifted in the breeze coming from the window as she stared down the younger jounin.

"Only that his name is Naraku, Tsunade-sama and that Kagome seems to know him and the two females that were with him."

"Is Miss Higurashi still unconscious?"

"As far as I know, Tsunade-" A knock stopped his sentence and Tsunade signaled for the ANBU stationed to let whoever it was in. Ibiki stepped through the doorway and entered the office.

"Ah, Ibiki, if you are here does that mean that Miss Higurashi has awoken?" The Hokage watched as the scarred man nodded and requested her approval on an interrogation.

"Yes, you may proceed, Ibiki. Find out all that you can on this Naraku and Miss Higurashi."

With that she dismissed all of the people in the room and opened a drawer to her left. "I need some sake." She sighed, pulling out the bottle and cup.

-scene change-

It was three hours later that Ibiki reappeared. Tsunade was meeting with Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and a bandaged and recovering Asuma, when the ANBU announced his arrival.

"Now, Ibiki, please tell us all that you have acquired. Was any force necessary?" She motioned for him to step closer and he handed her the papers containing the logged information.

"No, Lady Tsunade. Miss Higurashi was cooperative and answered all of my questions willingly. If I may Tsunade-sama, I will relay the information to you."

"Of course, continue, Ibiki."

And so he began from the beginning, telling each of them about the story of Naraku, known as Onigumo at the time, was stumbled upon by Kagome's older sister, Kikyo, when he was badly burned and unable to move.

Ibiki told them of how Kikyo had helped to heal Onigumo and took him to a cave. He spoke of how Onigumo would never be able to walk again and how one day later, he confessed that he had fallen in love with Kikyo.

She, however, rejected him because she was already seeing a man and she loved him dearly. This did not sit well with Onigumo and that night after she left, he called upon as many demons around their village that he could find and allowed them to devour his body.

When a new body was formed, he renamed himself as Naraku and vowed that he would separate Kikyo and her love, then take her for himself.

Ibiki said that Kagome refused to explain more on this matter and skipped forward to when she had met a man named Inuyasha and began to travel with him. He explained that Inuyasha had once had a run in with Naraku and that in their travels they formed a group.

A young boy named Shippo, whose parents were murdered, joined them first. Next, came a monk named Miroku, his grandfather had been cursed by Naraku to have void in his hand that sucked anything around it that was passed on to his father and him. This void, Kagome stated, would one day draw him in to and devour him if Naraku was not killed.

A women named Sango and her cat Kirara were the final ones. Sango's family and friends had been attacked by Naraku. Everyone except she and her brother Kohaku had died.

Ibiki continued, saying that Kagome had skipped their travels because they were irrelevant except for the many attacks from Naraku and told them of the 'final battle' as she called it.

She said that she had thought that they had killed Naraku and when she had left her friends, who were now with the people they loved and were happy, to check up on her family, she discovered that he was not dead and instead had killed her entire family.

Kagome had left her friends and journeyed her for a safer place, because Naraku was after her more than anyone else and she did not wish to put her friends in any more danger.

"And that is what happened, Lady Tsunade." Ibiki finished, adjusting the bandana over his bald head.

"That is quite a story." Tsunade sighed, "but the question is, how much of the truth did she leave out?"

"If I may ask, Tsunade-sama? What do you mean?" Kurenai asked, running a hand through her dark black locks of hair.

"Have you not sensed it, Kurenai? This girl is far stronger than she is letting on and with that kind of power there is bound to be many secrets that she is not telling us." Tsunade stated, pushing her chair back and standing.

"I believe that I will be going to check on Miss Higurashi and see if she is doing well." She dismissed the shinobi in the room and left for the hospital.


	12. Sneak Peeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**IMPORTANT! A/N: Before you read any further, this is not an actual chapter for _A Change Into a New Beginning_. I know I haven't been updating very fast and I may not for another while, so to make up for it I'm going to give you these sneak peeks into further chapters. I have already planned the rest of this story and the beginning of the sequel, all that's left is to write the chapters. Don't read if you don't want any spoilers for the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

-scene change-

Miles away on the other side of the village, Higurashi Kagome and Uchiha Sasuke sat together, snuggled close to the other under a blanket in the young Uchiha's living room.

Her head was on his shoulder and they couldn't have appeared to be more relaxed.

-scene change-

"Come now, are you ashamed of your lineage?" Naraku cackled, "Show them what you really look like!" And the disguise shattered

Tattoos marred her skin, starting from her forehead, flowing down her face, across her cheek bones, down her neck, and continuing the full length of her body. The whites of her eyes were a strange shade of purple and her blue irises were sad.

"It is said that when a miko becomes full fledged that even the eyes are tattooed." Tsunade whispered, staring at the girl before her in obvious disbelief.

"It is supposed to be a symbol of our status as mikos," Kagome explained, the eerily purple rimmed eyes looking directly into the blonde Hokage's. "It is supposed to fend off advances of males, tell those who are in need of help that we are here, and to threaten our enemies."

-scene change-

The blast had them all scattering in different directions, trying to escape the explosion.

-scene change-

"Kagome, please be all right, please. I love you." Sasuke confessed, clutching her battered, bloody body closer and looking around the destroyed battlefield.

-scene change-

"But what is so important about the tattoos, Lady Hokage? What do they mean?" It was Yamanaka-san who had spoken, for he had not been with them when the tattoos had been revealed.

"It means that if this girl is really a fully grown miko and we ever make her angry or threaten her existence, it could mean the end for us all." Tsunade was grave as she explained this.

-scene change-

"There is an old legend that tells of a strange out of place miko that could travel through time. The only trouble is that this girl wasn't human."

-scene change-

"Are you the girl from the legend? Well, are you?" Tsunade wanted answers.

"Yes." Kagome whispered, her head bowed as she refused to let her tears show. She clenched her fists.

"Are you human? At all?" Tsunade was enraged, this girl had slipped past all of their defenses, had gained their trust, and look where it had gotten them.

"I thought I was once but in reality I've never had an ounce of humanity."

-scene change-

Outside the door, green eyes widened and a pink haired med-nin hurried away.

-scene change-

"Monster!" Sakura screamed, barreling towards her, chakra infused fists posed to attack.

She deflected her easily enough.

"How could you take my Sasuke-kun away from me?" Sakura wailed.

-scene change-

"I want you out of my village. You are a danger to us all." Tsunade said, her expression grave as she spoke.

"I understand." Kagome pursed her lips, "I'll be gone by tomorrow." It gave her enough time to be with Sasuke one final time.

-scene change-

They basked in the after glow of their love making, sweaty and satisfied. Sasuke smiled at her and tugged Kagome closer. He never wanted to let go.

-scene change-

Sasuke's betrayed and pained obsidian eyes were the last things Kagome saw as she turned and walked away, leaving the hidden leaf village behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Pain. That's the main thing Kagome could feel at the moment. It seared through her in different forms. The stabbing pain when she moved her back even the slightest bit, her legs ached from being in bed all day, and the pounding headache she was feeling now.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, I want to hear your story." Lady Tsunade commanded, an air of confidence surrounding her. The Hokage was seated in an uncomfortable looking plastic hospital chair place directly beside her crisp hospital bed.

"I've already told everything to the man you sent in here before." She said, pushing herself up slowly into a sitting position.

"Oh?" Tsunade searched the girl's face for any sort of proof of her lies.

"Yes," Kagome tartly replied, irritated in the woman's perseverance. "The only things left to tell would most likely bore you to tears."

"Hmmm." This girl was good; there was no sign of deceit, no simple head movement, no shifting of the eyes, nothing. "And you are sure you have nothing left to tell me?"

"Absolutely positive." Kagome stared directly into the other woman's eyes, challenging her to test her bluff.

Shizune stood at the door with Ton-Ton in her arms, cautiously watching the glaring contest that had seemed to commence.

"Um…if I may intrude Lady Tsunade your meeting with the village elders is in five minutes." She hesitantly stated. Ton-Ton oink-ed his agreement.

Tsunade sighed and stood from her seat. "I hate those meetings." She mumbled quietly to herself and strode to the door. Then, she stopped and turned to face the raven haired girl in bed. "Just remember that I will be watching you."

Kagome carefully kept her face set in a mask of indifference until the blonde had completely left the room and the door shut behind her.

-scene change-

Later that day, across the village, in the large training field that encased the backyard of the Uchiha District, Uchiha Sasuke was trying to train.

Trying being the key word.

Each punch, kick, and throw was nearly perfect in his routine but his mind was far from his task. His head was filled with the memories and images of the past few weeks. His thoughts claimed by the newest kunoichi.

_Why can't I get her out of my head? _These thoughts frustrated the raven beyond his comprehension. _Damn it! I've only known her for a few weeks! She shouldn't affect me this much! _

An explosion ripped through the trees surrounding him as he slammed his chidori infused katana into them. He panted slightly and shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts.

_What can I do? If this keeps up I won't be able to train correctly! _He gritted his teeth in irritation. Finally, he decided the only way to get her out of his head was to visit her and make sure she was alright.

_Maybe it will put my mind at ease. _At least that's what he thought.

-scene change-

And that's how he ended up sneaking into the Konoha General Hospital a few hours later. He had decided to do a few things before visiting the hospital, like eating lunch with Naruto-even though the blond irritated the hell out of him-, going grocery shopping -even though his refrigerator was already full-, and even -he stopped a shudder at the thought- visiting Sakura.

It wasn't because he was anxious about seeing the raven or that he was actually _**concerned**_. Of course not. He was just visiting a fellow shinobi while they were recovering in the hospital. Nothing more.

So why was he sneaking in after hours you ask? For privacy of course. He was an Uchiha and he attracted a lot of unwanted attention, this was the only way to ensure that he wasn't caught.

Slowly, he pushed opened the window to Kagome's room and peeked inside. The room was almost entirely empty. The only furniture was a tiny wooden nightstand, one chair, and the bed.

_Wait. The bed it's empty! _Cautious now, he slid through the window and into the dark room.

"Sasuke?" A voice questioned from beside him.

Slightly surprised, he reared back and unsheathed his katana.

"Wait! It's just me." Kagome stood from her spot in the floor and flicked on the light.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sasuke whispered harshly, sheathing his katana and closing the window behind him.

"Meditating." She whispered back and picked the pillow up from the floor and placed it back on the bed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask.

"So, what are you doing here? Did Lady Tsunade send you?" Kagome crossed her arms and faced him.

"No. I came here because I wanted to."

"Oh." She visibly relaxed and sat on her bed. "Have a seat then." She patted the spot beside her. When he was seated she turned to face him.

"If you weren't sent here then why did you come?"

Sasuke mentally sighed and raked a hand through his hair. _Why am I so relaxed around her? _"I don't know." He confessed. "I just felt like I needed to."

"Oh." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_Cute. _Sasuke thought. _Wait…what the hell? _

"Look." Kagome finally said. "If this is about that kiss…I was totally fine with it."

"Really now? What if it happened again?" Sasuke whispered, seductively.

"I'm positive it wouldn't bother me. In fact I might actually like it." She blushed at her words.

Sasuke smirked, leaned forward, and pressed his lips softly against hers. Electricity seemed to surge through him at the contact and he pressed more firmly against her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Why am I doing this? _His thoughts were washed away by the sensations the kiss created. Outside, watching through the window, were a pair of envious green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Everything was going wonderful…until her side began to glow when then leaned to kiss each other once more. She cursed silently when she noted the questioning look in his obsidian eyes.

"What's happening?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

"It's nothing." She pretended quickly, but inside she knew it was not. If the jewel was reacting it could only mean one thing…Naraku was close by and from how strongly the jewel was pulsing, he wasn't alone.

He obviously didn't believer her. "What. Is. Going. On?" He emphasized the words in his icy tone.

"Look," She sighed, dread overcoming her, "this isn't the place to discuss it." She glanced around the room to prove her point.

"Let's go somewhere that is then." And he tugged her out the window and headed for the Uchiha compound.

-scene change-

There was no way to deny it, she realized. This attraction she felt for the Uchiha was both frightening and very real. It caused her to become braver then she normally was, what else would explain the situation she was in?

Here she was, seated next to Sasuke, in his living room. She couldn't believe it. What had happened to the shy teenage girl who blushed so furiously after kissing him in the cave? And where had this new girl come from?

Yet, here they were, side by side, wrapped in blankets to block the chill of the night.

"Now, what's going on?" He demanded, leaning towards her. She hesitated, what could she tell him? Did she trust him enough?

"Do you remember the man from the cave?" She asked, wringing her hands together under the blanket. She glanced down quickly to make sure it wasn't noticeable.

"Yes." Sasuke was blunt, ready to get answers.

She nodded once. "Well, he's back and getting stronger every second that ticks by. Ready and waiting to make his next move." She raised her head and looked him directly in the eye.

"What?" He breathed in sharply, standing abruptly.

"Calm down." She grabbed his arm and tugged him back into his seat. "There's no need to be rushing into things."

"No need?" He hissed, glaring at her. "We need to report this to the Hokage!"

She shook her head then sighed when his glare seemed to intensify. "And how would we explain it then? Tell her the mistrusted guest sensed something? Besides that how do you plan to explain seeing me when I'm supposed to be locked in a guarded hospital room?"

"Guarded?" He stood again, feeling a wave of nauseous. "What do you mean guarded?"

"Huh? Didn't you know?" She was confused. "I'm supposed to be in the hospital room under twenty-four hour super vision. It's just too bad they couldn't seem to stay awake.." She flashed a grin and he had a feeling that they hadn't fallen asleep naturally.

He clenched his fists. She'd tricked him! Used him to escape the confines of her room! How dare she?

She must have sensed his anger. "Don't misunderstand Sasuke. I could have gotten out of that room any time I wanted to. I didn't plan for this to happen."

Slowly, he began to calm. He took a deep breath and unclench his fists. He needed to stay calm and find out all of the information he could for the Hokage.

-scene change-

Outside of the large house, a fuming pink haired girl lurked. She couldn't believe this! This girl was hiding such things from the Hokage! Well, she would show her! In her haste to tattle, she forgot to check the ground around her feet and crushed a large dead tree branch, snapping it cleanly in two with a loud 'crack!'

-scene change-

The two of them froze at the sound and Sasuke, thinking quietly to himself that if it were the guards at the hospital he was screwed. Then, he discarded the idea. If the Hokage was cautious enough to place around the clock guards at the entrance of Kagome's room, they were almost certainly higher in ranking and far too advanced to make such a rookie mistake.

'Maybe, it's Naruto trying to play another joke on me.' He peeked through the blinds and glanced a blur of pink leaving a tree.

He gritted his teeth. Damn that stalking bitch.

"It was your pink haired friend wasn't it? Sakura, right?" Kagome cursed herself for not paying attention. What was it about being near the Uchiha that caused her guard to drop?

"Yes." He hissed. "And she's probably going to tell the Hokage everything she's seen and heard."

"Well, there's no use worrying about it. You were about to tell her anyway, right?" She snuggled closer to the sofa and wrapped the blanket a little more tightly around herself.

Outwardly she was the picture of calm but inwardly her mind was running rapidly with thoughts of strategies and, of course, Naraku.

-scene change-

"What?" Tsunade fumed. "What the hell do you mean escaped?"

Sakura nodded, "It's true, sensei. I saw her myself."

When her young pupil had barged into her bedroom in the middle of the night, she'd been furious. When she had taken a closer look at the girl and noticed the panting rushed breaths and determined clenching of her fists, she'd hesitated and forced herself to calm down and listen to the younger med-nin.

Now, she was furious again and determined to set things straight.

-scene change-

"It's almost time." Naraku chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the couple in Kanna's soul-stealing mirror.

-scene change-

Miles away, on the other side of the village, Higurashi Kagome and Uchiha Sasuke sat together, snuggled close to the other under a blanket in the young Uchiha's living room.

Her head was on his shoulder and they couldn't have appeared to be more relaxed. At least, that was what they hoped.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Get the Hokage! Quickly!" The fox-masked ANBU commanded his comrade. The wolf-masked ANBU hesitated. "We'll stall for as long as we can, just go!" He cried and turned against the hideous creature behind him.

The demon was horrifying with large yellowed claws and fangs. Its body was very similar to a snake's and the demon's red eyes seemed to glow in the fading twilight. Four limbs jutted obscenely out and five long and curved claws completed each limb.

The first ANBU swiftly began forming the hand signs of his next jutsu as the other leapt away into the trees.

-scene change-

Kagome sprang up sharply and listened carefully.

"What?" Sasuke asked, drawing his katana and crouching readily. "

"It's started…" She whispered, "Naraku's began his attack."

Just then the door to the mansion burst forward, spraying debris and scattering the papers lying innocently on the living room table. In the doorway stood the Hokage herself, her greed rob billowing with the force of the wind she had created.

"What the he-" Her furious roar was interrupted by the ANBU.

"Lady Hokage!" He stated, urgently, "M'lady there's been an attack!"

The Hokage's blonde head snapped around to face him, "What?"

"On the East side of the village! There's hundreds of them. They appeared out of no where!" The fox-masked ANBU drew in a deep breath.

"Calm down!" She seethed, "We've been through attacks before."

But the ANBU shook his head, "Not like this, m'lady. These _things _can't be human!"

Tsunade's face cleared and a small spark of alarm filled her eyes. She turned to face Sasuke and Kagome. "Uchiha," She snarled, "Alert the rest of the rookie squads and around anyone else. Search the village and around it, then head to the attack!"

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed, just as Sasuke crouched to leap out of the hole where the door once was. "It won't do any good." She spoke more calmly now, aware of the attention directed at her. "Your ninja aren't trained to fight demons, they don't stand a chance."

"And I suppose you would know, wouldn't you?" Sakura sneered, flipping her pink hair behind her head in a huff.

"Yes," She looked the Hokage directly in the eye, "I would."

"What do you propose we do then?" Tsunade breathed deeply and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Take me to the front lines, Lady Tsunade. You wanted to see what I could do, right? Well, here's your chance."

The Hokage hesitated. What was she to do? She knew that Kagome was right, no even her highest ranking ANBU stood a true fighting chance against a full fledged demon. Her village was in jeopardy…what was she to do?

"Lady Tsunade." Kagome coaxed, "If you take me there it will be very beneficial for your village."

"And how is that?"

"It's very simple. Naraku is behind this attack and his target isn't your village, it's me."

-scene change-

_Boom!_ Explosions roared from around every side of them, ninja-dead, injured, hardly alive- were scattered across the battlefield. Worse yet, the battle had only just begun.

"Bring her to me and I might just spare your pathetic lives!" Naraku kicked a fallen ninja out of his path, a smug smirk marring the handsome face of his borrowed form.

Around him several demons flew casually, others, such as Kagura, stood on each of his sides. Behind him, a larger army stood waiting, the first of their tasks completed.

The first attack was no more than a warning, the intent being to kill off a few of the enemy and to spread the seeds of doubt into their minds.

-scene change-

High atop the Hokage Monument, Lady Tsunade stood next to Kagome. Behind her was a small army of her own, mainly consisting of the people she most trusted. Deep inside the mountain villagers, lowered ranked ninja, and children waited in the silence.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome whispered quietly and pulled the bow string back. Slowly, she aimed towards the center of the army, pulled back on the string a bit more, and with a low call of "Hit the mark!"-a habit she could not seem to break- she released the arrow.

As the arrow descended into the crowd, a brilliant purple light suddenly engulfed it and, hearing the gasps behind her, she worried about the safety and security of her decision.

From below, she heard the shocked cries and shrieking of the struck demons, some of them dissolving into dust because of the power behind her arrow.

-scene change-

"Ah! At last!" Naraku sighed and motioned for Kagura and Kanna to follow him as he rose into the air.

-scene change-

Kagome stood her ground when the purple and grey dressed figure approached. Black hair billowed around a heart shaped head and green, slimy tentacles sprang from the back of the man.

Booted feet slowly touched the ground and the figure smiled. "My darling miko, I'm glad you finally called for me." He spoke in a false, sweet, coaxing voice.

Kagome remained silent, her face set into a stoic mask of indifference.

"Don't play the nice guy, Onigumo, you're not any good at it." She turned her bow and pointed it directly of his heart…or at least where it should have been.

"Now, now, you know that won't work. I don't have a heart there anymore, remember?" Naraku smiled thinly, anger boiling in his gut at the use of his 'human' name.

Behind Kagome, she felt a flash of uncertainty pass through some of the ninja behind her. "No, I didn't forget. Kagura must really enjoy looking after it. The same way you enjoy looking after hers."

Anger clouded Naraku's face for a moment, then he took a deep breath and the 'pleasant' smile was once again on his face.

"So you know where my heart is, no matter…you won't get the chance to harm it!" And then he struck, sending his tentacles flying towards her at a barreling speed.

The tentacles collided with the barrier surrounding them, sending thousands of eye dazzling sparks of pink and purple.

Naraku chuckled, "Why is it you are holding back, miko?" He slowly took a step forward, the tightly packed ground making his movements nearly silent. "Come now, are you afraid of your lineage?" Naraku cackled. "Show them what you really look like!" And the disguise shattered.

Tattoos marred her skin, starting from her forehead, flowing down her face, across her cheek bones, down her neck, and continuing the full length of her body. The whites of her eyes were a strange shade of purple and her blue irises were sad.

"It is said that when a miko becomes full fledged that even the eyes are tattooed." Tsunade whispered, staring at the girl before her in obvious disbelief.

"It is supposed to be a symbol of our status as mikos," Kagome explained, the eerily purple rimmed eyes looking directly into the blonde Hokage's. "It is supposed to fend of advances of males, tell those who are in need of help that we are here, and to threaten our enemies."

And so she stood, exposed to the world-and the people-around her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

This was it. There would be no more chances no more mercy. This, she had decided. Around her, the people of this new world she had come to know, stood. Some, she noted, were too shocked to do much of anything, others, though, seemed stunned but alert to their surroundings.

Her bow was still readily cocked and aimed at Naraku. Even though it was pointed directly at the place where his heart _should _be, she knew that it was of no use. Without Kagura and his heart, there was no way to kill them.

_What do I do now? _She wondered, her brilliant purple and blue eyes searching the scene before her. She was trapped. By herself, it would have been easy to escape. All that would have been required was a few deaths of demons and maybe a few bumps and bruises for herself.

But with the small army of ninja behind her, there was no escape. And even if they did manage to get away, which she realized they _would_ be able to do when she saw the posed stances of said ninja, there was still so much to do-and _explain. _

Regretfully, she kept her eyes away from the face of the one person's opinion she feared the most. Sasuke's. It would only be natural for him to not trust her now. After all, she had been lying to him-to all of them- since the beginning. _And_, she admitted to herself, _I still am. _

Naraku let out a dark chuckle. "That is much better, darling miko. Your tattoos have only become more beautiful in the time it has been since I saw them last." He let his eyes wander hungrily up and down her body and held back a shudder at the lust he felt for the sheer power of the girl.

He licked his lips and smirked. "Now, little miko, I think it's time for us to begin. You know as well as I that the people behind you stand no chance against me. In fact, the don't even stand a chance against the meager demons behind me." He laughed as he said this.

"But I am not unmerciful. I will strike a deal with you I believe." His eyes wandered again. "Yes, I believe that is what I will do. Step closer, miko, and let us discuss this deal of mine more privately." He stepped forward and waved his hand for her to come closer.

_I've got no other choice. _She strode forward and met him in the middle of their battle field and clenched her fists when she felt the power of an erected barrier circle them.

"Now, miko, my demands are very simple." His wicked red eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "I will allow you and your 'friends' to go free this day, but in return you must come back to this very spot in two months…alone. Do you understand my terms miko?"

She nodded carefully. "And you will stay far from them and their village?"

He faked hurt. "Why miko, have you known me to be so violent?" He laughed at the withering glance she gave him and agreed to not go near the village.

She searched his face. "What do you want from this Naraku? What do you plan to gain?"

"It's very simple, darling miko." He stepped closer and bent closer to her. He breathed in her scent deeply. "I want you." He whispered this into her ear then chuckled darkly and turned from her.

Aghast, Kagome stood, frozen, from his words.

"Two months, little miko!" He said one last time, before dispelling the barrier, and then, surrounded by his army, he was left.

_Two months…_ The words echoed in her mind long after he was gone. Turning, she felt the eyes of ever ninja there trained on her and she knew that she would be asked many questions, most of which she would give no answers.

Her tattoos continued to glow brightly as she bowed her head and willed herself to move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

"You are to stay here until you can be further interrogated, understood?" Tsunade told Kagome. They had placed her in a sealed room beneath the hospital.

The young miko looked the older woman defiantly in the eye, "Fine."

With a sharp nod, the Hokage turned and left the room, leaving it to the ANBU to seal the room from the outside and firmly secure it for the time being.

-scene change-

Tsunade stood facing her window in the Hokage's office. For a few moments, she watched the builders that were repairing the damage done by Naraku and his minions.

Then, she softly sighed and took her place at the head of the meeting.

Her office had been transformed for the situation. Anything that had taken up unnecessary space had been moved to the room opposite it to allow for the amount of space needed to seat the many shinobi that now sat in a huddled circle.

Normally, meetings such as this would have taken place in the council room. Unfortunately, that would have meant informing the elders and that was something she wasn't going to do unless absolutely forced.

She didn't need them shoving their shriveled old noses where they didn't need to be.

"Now, let's begin." She placed her elbows on her desk and allowed her dark eyes to sweep over the room. The people consisted only of those she trusted and those that knew of Naraku and Kagome.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss the currant safety of the village." She glanced around the room, "And also to decide what to do about our newest villager, Kagome."

Toward the back Yamanaka-san spoke up, "I would like to be informed on where this newcomer stands strength wise." Beside him Akamichi-san and Nara-san nodded.

"So far she has shown that she possesses incredible speed and some sort of purple chakra." Kakashi said, leaning casually against the wall beside the Hokage's desk.

"Purple chakra? That's very strange." Nara-san cocked his head to one side, one eye sliding closed.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, "We first saw it when we were hunting the sound-nin and then again when the man 'Naraku' came to the village."

"Also, there were those strange tattoos that appeared this time." Kakashi peered at the Hokage curiously, "If I may, Lady Hokage, what did you mean when you said 'full fledged miko'? I thought they were myths."

"No, not a myth." Tsunade shook her head. "Merely, very rare."

"But what is so important about the tattoos, Lady Hokage? What do they mean?" It was Yamanaka-san who had spoken, for he had not been with them when the tattoos had been revealed.

"It means that if this girl is really a fully grown miko and we ever make her angry or threaten her existence, it could be the end for us all." Tsunade was grave as she explained this.

The tension in the room suddenly spiked and all around hesitant glances were exchanged.

Tsunade sighed, "Perhaps it would be better if it was explained further." She motioned for a small man sitting quietly in the far corner of the room to come forward.

"This is Urasaki Haroi. He is a monk at the a nearby temple that I requested come here to explain."

The monk bowed. He was dressed in the traditional robes of the nearby temple with overlapping blue and purple fabrics. His head was bald and his face cleanly shaven. Dark brows hovered over kind brown eyes.

"Hello." His voice was soft but firm. "It is an honor to meet all of you."

"Now, Urasaki-san, if you could please explain what a miko is."

The monk nodded sagely. "A miko is a shrine maiden or priestess that is said to have a form of chakra that can purify dark souls and demons." He began to pace slowly. "There are two types of miko known, the traditional miko and the Kuro miko, which is essentially a 'dark' miko."

"Most mikos today no longer have the pure souls or strength needed to purify other souls or slay demons. Normally, they merely have enough power to use o-fudas and bless anxious spirits." Haroi paused to catch his breath.

"But…there is an old legend." He glanced at the Hokage. "One that I didn't inform you of before, Lady Hokage. I wanted to be sure before I spoke of it."

Tsunade nodded to show that she understood.

"The legend tells of a strange out of place miko that could travel through time. She was said to be very kind and generous with the characteristics of both a kuro miko and a traditional miko. Legend tells that she traveled with a group of friends that consisted of an inu-hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox youkai kit, and a pet neko youkai."

"Does this legend sound familiar to anyone else?" Asuma questioned.

Tsunade frowned slightly, nodded, and told Urasaki-san to continue.

"The Legend explains that the group was battling against a great evil and at the same time were struggling to find and gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful relic created by the miko Midoriko."

"Hey, that's the lady Naraku disguised himself as!" Naruto shouted, jumping from his seated position and landing in a crouch.

"Hush, Naruto." Tsunade snapped. "Continue Urasaki-san."

"I'm afraid, Lady Tsunade there isn't much to continue with. All that is known after that is that the evil was eventually destroyed and that the miko disappeared with the jewel."

"Hmmm." The blonde murmured quietly, but the monk wasn't done speaking.

"There's also a problem with the legend fitting this girl, Lady Tsunade." He shifted his gaze to the floor.

"And that would be?" She cocked a blond eyebrow at him.

Haroi took a deep breath. "The miko of legend wasn't human."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Out." Tsunade commanded the ANBU forcefully.

"Lady Hokage, you can't be serious." The Captain of the ANBU tried to persuade the Hokage. He shifted his eyes to the black haired girl sitting silently in the confinement of the sealed room. "She can't be trusted."

"I said out!" The Hokage bellowed, her normally stoic gaze blazing with fury.

Reluctantly, the Captain moved from his post and allowed the Hokage to enter the sealed room. When the Captain attempted to follow her into the room, she slammed the door forcefully behind her, effectively blocking him.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. What brings you here this fine day?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"I've just heard a very interesting legend and I would like to share it with you." The words were whispered but the force behind them was clear as the Hokage strode across the length of the small room and stood directly in front of the young miko.

-Scene Change-

In another part of the village, Uchiha Sasuke had finally finished his mission of assessing the damages done to the eastern end of the village and was going to report it to the Hokage when it came to his attention that a large group of people were already gathered in her office.

'Strange.' Curiosity and suspicion high, the young Uchiha knocked once on the office's door and pushed it open. Amid the room, several higher ranking ninjas lurked, including the heads of several clans.

'What's going on? Was this some sort of secret meeting?' He kept his face stoically calm as he entered the room and was greeted by his teammates.

-scene change-

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh?"

"Yes, I believe you will find it quite interesting. I know I did." Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her large chest. "You see it seems very similar to another story I heard. A story I heard from you."

She paused for a moment and when she spoke again, her voice was much louder. "Can you explain that to me? Can you explain it?" She curled her manicured hands into fists. "Did you use the legend as your own story to stop any suspicions? Or…" She paused again to gain her bearings. "Are you the girl from the legend? Well, are you?" Tsunade wanted answers.

"Yes." Kagome whispered, her head bowing forward as she refused to let her tears show. She clenched her fists.

"Are you human? At all?" Tsunade was enraged, this girl had slipped past all of their defenses, had gained their trust, and look where it had gotten them. Her village was in chaos with a loaming threat of a monstrous attack from demons and this girl was the cause, the reason her village was no longer safe.

"I thought I was once, but in reality I've never had an ounce of humanity."

-scene change-

Outside the door, green eyes widened dramatically and a pink haired med-nin hurried away before she was spotted by the ANBU guarding the door.

-scene change-

Tsunade's eyes blazed with an unspoken fury as she glared daggers at the girl. "Why? Why did you come here? What purpose did it serve you to put this village and its people into danger?" She yelled.

"I had no choice! I wanted to be in Sengoku Jidai, not here! But the damn jewel wanted me here, so here is where I am!" Kagome screamed in return, her head lashing upwards to stare at the Hokage, sending her black locks whipping around her face.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to put this village into danger? I thought he was dead! I thought it was over! I thought…" She broke off and bowed her head once more. "I thought I was _**free**_."

Tsunade skeptically watched her for a moment, contemplating what she should do. "And this Naraku, he is the same evil from the legend?"

Kagome nodded gravelly, "Yes."

Tsunade sighed. "I am going to bring Ibiki here. Once I do, he is going to interrogate you again but this time I'm going to stay and you are going to tell him the truth, understood?"

The miko turned her head to the side and averted her eyes, but still nodded in agreement.

Once the Hokage saw this, she turned away from the girl and left the room, the door making a resounding '_crack'_ behind her.

It was ten minutes later that Tsunade reappeared at the door, a grave Ibiki beside her. When he cast a questioning glance at her, she motioned for him to proceed with the interrogation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

When spoken aloud, two months seems like a short period of time to wait. In reality, two months is sixty to sixty-two days, one thousand four hundred and forty to one thousand four hundred and eighty-eight hours, and eighty-six thousand four hundred to eighty-nine thousand two hundred and eight minutes.

Most of those days, most of those hours, those minutes, ticked by precariously slowly for Kagome. All of them seemed to drag along, all of them except the time she spent with the young Uchiha she had come to care so deeply for.

Her days were spent locked in the sealed room beneath the hospital, constantly training, meditating, or being interrogated by Ibiki and Tsunade. Her nights, however, were spent in the presence of the Uchiha.

She didn't know how the Uchiha snuck in or why he did in the first place, but by all means she was glad for the company. Sasuke was the only person left that seemed to treat her normally. It was most likely that he didn't know who-or what-she was.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

So, she spent most of each night awake, simply talking with the Uchiha, getting to know him, and letting him know about her. She told him things she hadn't ever told anyone, she just left out minor details-like how her first love had been a hanyou-and other things she hoped he wouldn't have to know.

But that was then and this was now. Now, the two months were over and she had to face Naraku.

-scene change-

Kagome was escorted to the top of the Hokage Mountain by Sasuke's team. She smiled thinly at the irony of it.

She could tell that they were anxious; their auras reeked of it. She hoped that she wouldn't let them down. If she could just get Naraku away from the village…

That's when it hit her. She stumbled slightly but managed to regain her balance when she noticed the looks she received from passers-by. Hadn't Naraku said that what he wanted was her? What if that's exactly what she gave him?

Slowly, a plan formulated in her mind and she allowed herself a triumphant smirk.

-scene change-

"Ahh, Kagome, my lovely miko, I'm disappointed in you." Naraku chuckled, "I could swear that I told you to come alone."

He regarded her with hungry red eyes, allowing them to sweep over her form. Inwardly, she shuddered. "It's not my fault, really. They insisted on escorting me."

Naraku nodded, "I see, I see. I knew it couldn't have been your idea, you never liked the idea of putting others in danger to save yourself very much, did you miko?"

"No, I suppose I didn't." She agreed easily, stepping forward and away from her unwanted companions. She didn't want any of them to get hurt, especially Sasuke, but if her plan was going to work…

Quickly, she gathered together some of her spiritual energy and sent it barreling around her. Not enough to hurt them mind you, but enough to cause a large blast.

The blast had the team scattering in different directions, all of them away from her, to avoid the explosion. Once they were far enough away, she quickly threw up a barrier, locking them outside. "Perhaps now we can have some privacy."

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Well played, little miko, well played." He approached her cautiously. "Now that the unneeded are out of the way, what do you intend to do?"

She smiled seductively and lowered her eyes. "Perhaps…" She moved her hand up to play with his hair and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Perhaps this isn't the place for what I intend to do." She allowed her lips to brush slightly against his ear and smirked inwardly at the shudder it received.

'What sort of trickery is this?' He asked himself, gazing at her suspiciously. "I do not believe we are having the same thoughts, miko." He said coolly, reaching forward and drawing her to himself. "You see, I believe you are trying to suggest something and the little miko I know would have never done such a thing."

"But the miko you knew was from centuries ago," She said, keeping her voice steady and hiding her disgust, "I'm all grown up now." She smiled again.

"Hmmm." He hummed. "And how do I know that you are not merely trying to fool me? Have me let down my guard so you can attack me?"

"I doubt one as strong as you would allow that to happen, Naraku." She purred, "Why don't you kiss me and find out if you can trust me? You and I know that the miko you once knew would never have allowed that."

'What could it hurt?' Naraku thought to himself. 'If she is trying to fool me and takes a step out of line, I could always kill her. Until then, why not enjoy myself?' He grinned at her and his eyes darkened lustfully.

"Very well, little miko." He leaned forward and captured her lips passionately.

-scene change-

On the outside of the barrier, the ninja of squad 7 stood frozen, aghast to the picture presented to them.

"What the hell? I thought he was the enemy?" Sakura screamed, "What the hell is she doing? I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted!"

"Sakura, enough." Kakashi hushed her, although he was not entirely sure of the situation himself.

Naruto seemed speechless, which was a first.

And the final member, the one who had spent the most amount of time with Kagome, watched them, his mind racing with betrayal. Feelings unknown to him chased each other in his heart and, unwillingly, he sorted them.

In that moment, Uchiha Sasuke realized he was heart broken.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Breathless, Naraku broke the kiss with the seemingly willing miko and smirked. "Come little miko, let us go and have our fun." And then he produced a swirling barrier of his own and lifted them from the ground.

Soon, the barrier picked up speed and rocketed out of sight.

-scene change-

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto's confusion was displayed openly in his loud voice.

The others remained silent, similar thoughts passing in their heads.

"Let's go. We need to report this to Lady Tsunade and decide what to do." Kakashi took control and led the way back to the Hokage's office.

-scene change-

"What?" The blonde Hokage yelled, furious. "Kakashi!" She barked, dark eyes trained on the team. "Is this story true?"

Solemnly, the jounin nodded.

"Why didn't you go after her?" She slammed her fist into the center of her desk, splitting it in half and sending a smattering of debris flying in different directions.

He hesitated slightly before speaking. "I wasn't sure what you would want done when-and if-we found them, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade took in a series of deep breaths. "Listen closely to me now." She turned her head to face the window. "You are to go and find her at any cost. This Naraku is her enemy, he always has been according to the legend. There must be a reason why she did this."

"Perhaps," Sasuke spoke for the first time. "She did it to lead him away from the village. Perhaps she thought it was the only way." '_I can only hope.'_

"Perhaps." She murmured, agreeing. When she noticed that they were still standing in her office, however, she glared and bellowed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Team 7 nodded and left the room through the window, deeming it the quickest exit.

-scene change-

"This will do." Naraku decided, landing in a small clearing a few miles from the outskirts of Konoha.

He maneuvered them into the clearing, all the while refusing to loosen his grip on Kagome. Why would he after waiting to gain her for so long?

He reveled in the feel of her curves against him and tightened his arm ever so slightly.

Inwardly, Kagome flinched. She fought back a shudder of disgust when he ran his hand up and down along her side. Not allowing any of her emotions to show on her face, she forced herself to relax against him.

Naraku smirked as they landed and tugged the miko from his side to stand in front of him. "Well, darling miko, we're alone now. What exactly were you planning to do?" He purred darkly.

She faked a grin and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. She brought his face past hers and to her neck. She allowed him to kiss it languidly as she thought of a way to proceed.

She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him forcefully. Opening her mouth to grant his probing tongue access she waited until it passed her incisors before biting down slightly, not enough to alarm the hanyou, but enough to pierce the soft flesh.

Kagome inwardly smirked as he took the pain pleasurably, and held back a sneer as he moaned.

She bit down again, a little harder this time, and allowed a bit of her energy and poison to slip into his blood stream.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him and forced him to look her directly in the eye.

When she noticed the glazed look in his eyes, she grinned openly. '_Got him.' _She thought. "You're very good, Naraku." She whispered seductively, letting more of her powers seep into her voice. "That was a very good kiss."

Naraku's eyes drooped and he smirked proudly. "I'm glad you liked it." He purred again and pulled her flush against him.

She allowed it, but continued to hold eye contact. Lazily, she twirled a strand of his dark hair between her fingers. "There's only one problem." She pouted. "The wind witch. She holds your heart and I do not." She scowled jealously when she said.

Startled, Naraku tried to pull back. Predicting this, Kagome pushed a little more power into her gaze and rubbed his neck soothingly.

"That is merely business, as you well know darling miko." Naraku began to relax again.

"But," She said, "Wouldn't it be better if I held your heart? After all, you're with me and not her."

"That is a problem for another time." He tried to kiss her. She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I want it done now. Can't you summon her hear? You'll get your heart back from her, kill her, and then…" She trailed off, smiling at him, and skimming her hands down his chest.

Above her, Naraku smirked, mesmerized. "Very well, little miko." He closed his eyes momentarily and then held her with only one arm. Using the other, he reached into his clothing and pulled out Kagura's heart.

He gave it a slight squeeze and chuckled when it skipped a beat in his grasp. "It is done, darling miko. Now all we have to do is wait….in the mean time." He leaned forward to capture her lips again and, knowing that it would be suspicious otherwise, she kissed him back, continually spreading her poison and energy into him.

-scene change-

"There! I think they're just up ahead." Sakura said, pointing forward and slightly to the right.

Her team mates nodded and slowed to a halt.

"Now, this is how we're going to do this…" Kakashi began.

-scene change-

Suddenly, Naraku gagged. "What…what is this?" He choked out, noticing his tongue was largely swollen and seemingly increasing in size.

"You bitch!" He struggled to say, the words distorted due to his swollen appendage.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Kagome smirked. "Did you know that the tongue has its very own artery? It's called the lingual artery."

Grasping his throat, Naraku struggled to breathe.

"What happened?" Naruto cried, landing next to Kagome.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura shouted, jumping from her hidden perch in a nearby tree and into the clearing.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and landing next to him.

Naraku gurgled slightly, a purple looking foam beginning to form around his mouth.

"What's happening to him?" Sakura asked, staring, alarmed, at the increasing amount of foam.

Kagome smiled maliciously, "Poison." She stepped over to Naraku's fallen form and sneered down at him. "You shouldn't have trusted me so much, Naraku. Now, Kagura's on her way here with your heart and I know she'll give it to me willingly with you like this."

Just as she finished her sentence, the wind around them seemed to pick up and a large, white feather settled into the clearing.

Kagura stepped off of it and looked around the clearing suspiciously and then she spotted Naraku. Her eyes widened and, then, slowly, she began to smile. "So, you've finally got what you deserved you malicious bastard."

Gleefully, she watched him gurgle and struggle.

"Kagura..Kagura!" Kagome tried to gain the attention of the wind witch. Kagura snapped out of her trance like joy and looked at the miko. "His heart, Kagura. It's time to end this."

Nodding, she walked over to discarded feather and picked up a bundle. She unwrapped the blankets surrounding it and revealed the face of a tiny baby. Its pale white hair seemed to shimmer in the setting sun and, though he appeared to be only a baby, his bright red eyes were alight with what could only be deemed as intelligence.

Team 7 watched, confused, as the woman brought the baby back to where Kagome stood.

"Kagura, what on earth do you think you're doing?" The baby spoke, its voice very cold and lifeless.

Sakura jumped at the sound, Sasuke appeared unaffected except for the slightest widening of his dark eyes, Kakashi seemed unnerved, and Naruto stared, mouth hanging open, with his right index finger pointed accusingly at the baby. "It can talk!"

"Of course, I can talk you twit." The baby leaned forward in Kagura's arms and glared at the blonde.

Naruto continued to stare and then, unwillingly, began to walk towards them, as if in a trance.

"Naruto, don't look into his eyes!" Kagome warned.

But it was too late, Naruto continued forward, quickly closing the space between them.

"Naruto you have to snap out of it!" Kakashi said, following him.

Naruto bypassed Kagura and the baby and continued walking forwards, directly toward the twitching body of Naraku. He slowed to a stop beside the body and bent down, kneeling beside him.

"Now, take a knife and cut open your arm. Then, put it against the foam." The baby commanded in his eerie voice.

"Kagura, stop the baby!" Kagome cried, looking up at the wind witch. Then, she noticed the glazed look in the woman's eyes. She was being controlled too. Helplessly, she turned her gaze to the other two members of team 7. Only, their eyes were glazed too.

"Shut up!" Kagome said, rushing forward to silence him. Pulling out a dagger, she stabbed the baby directly in the heart. The baby convulsed for a moment then went still, but it was too late.

Naruto screamed in agony as his freshly opened wound met the poison, and even as Naraku's heart and body began to crumble into to dust, the poison was quickly overtaking him.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled, rushing forward now that they had regained control of their bodies.

Naruto screamed again and withed in pain.

"What's happening Kakashi-sensei? Why isn't the nine tails stopping this?" Sakura cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. She placed her hands, glowing with chakra, onto his opened cut and tried to disband the poison.

"I don't know, Sakura!" Agonized, he watched the med-nin try to heal their teammate.

"It's no use…" Kagome said, brokenly from where she stood. "It won't help. That poison can't be stopped." She hung her head, her bangs shielding her wet eyes. "It's mixed with my miko powers and with that demon sealed within Naruto, it'll be just as effective as it was on Naraku."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, falling to her knees.

Naruto screamed once more, his back arching up in a painful way, purple foam frothing from his open mouth. Then, he crumpled back, silent.

"No." Sakura sobbed, "Naruto!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

Not allowing himself to think, Sasuke picked up the body of his best friend and took off toward the village, praying that Sakura was wrong.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Sakura cried out after him and leapt to her feet.

"To see the Hokage!" He yelled back but he didn't pause and continued to speed through the trees.

Nodding to Sakura, Kakashi motioned for them to move and followed him.

-scene change-

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura cried upon spotting the blonde Hokage standing outside the village gates. Sasuke stopped abruptly in front of her.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned, and then she spotted Naruto as Sasuke placed him gently on the ground in front of her.

"What the hell happened to him?" She rushed forward, green healing chakra already flowing into her hands.

"He was poisoned." Sasuke answered as the others landed behind him.

The blonde Hokage pursed her lips and blinked her eyes rapidly.

"How is he Tsunade-sama? Can you help him?" Kakashi asked, glancing worriedly down at the two.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked, he and some of the other ninja joining them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, shocked.

"It's too late…he's dead." Tsunade whispered, hanging her head as a sign of defeat. The glowing surrounding her hands vanished and they fell limply to her sides.

"No." Kagome said, clenching her shaking fists. "It's not." In her mind she begged the jewel to help her, to lend her its strength. Slowly, she could feel the energy building and she gathered all of her yuki together with the jewel's power.

'I need to summon him. He is the only one that can help us now.' She pleaded with the jewel. The air around her grew very cold and, with a thundering sound, the earth beneath her feet shook.

A stream of energy moved with ease and formed a large circle. In the center of the circle, a large crack broke through the surface. Another formed beside it and, soon, the entire circle had caved in and vivid gold light glowed brightly.

Raising her arm to shield her eyes, she watched carefully as a figure materialized. The silhouette was around six feet or so in height with long flowing hair and what appeared to be some sort of armor around its chest.

"What's happening?" Kiba barked, startled. "What is that?"

When the light subsided, Kagome fell to her knees and bowed. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru."

Brilliant silver hair cascaded around a regal face tattooed with magenta demonic markings on each cheek and a purple crescent moon in the very center of his forehead. He was garbed in a very expensive looking silk kimono with long, flowing sleeves. Battle armor guarded his chest and a white, furry object was tossed over his right shoulder.

The man stood perfectly still, moving nothing but his honey gold eyes as he took in his surroundings.

"Miko." The demon-for he could only be a demon- spoke, revealing a cold, melodic voice. "Why have you summoned me here?"

"I wish, m'lord, to collect the debt you said was owed to me when I saved your daughter, Rin." Kagome explained, rising from her knees.

Raising one sculpted silver brow, Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "Indeed, miko? And how do you wish for my debt to be paid?"

Then, Tensaiga pulsed slightly by his side and, instinctively, he grasped the handle and inspected his environment once more. He spotted the soul thieving imps hovering over a slim blonde boy.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted, "I see, miko. You wish for me to bring him back."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, m'lord."

"Very well." Sesshomaru strode forward to the body.

"No!" A black headed girl leapt into his way. "I won't let you touch him! Byakugan!" She crouched into an attack position, her pupil-less eyes crinkling.

"Move, girl." He said, eerily calm. He unsheathed Tensaiga from his side.

"No!" She refused, shaking her head and glaring up at him.

'She dares defy me?' "I will only tell you this once more. Move." He growled, cracking the knuckles in his other hand and releasing some his poison.

"Move, Hinata. He's not going to hurt Naruto." Kagome tried to soothe her. Still, she refused. Kagome sighed and moved quickly. With a few well placed thrusts, Hinata slumped forward, unconscious.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji snatched her from Kagome's hands and glared viciously at her. Kagome shrugged and placed a barrier around the other ninja. Then, she nodded for Sesshomaru to continue.

He nodded back and stepped up beside the body. Summoning tensaiga's power, he raised the blade and slashed through the imps.

"What do you think you're doing? He's dead!" Tsunade yelled, glaring at the barrier that Kagome placed around them.

Naruto choked once before heaving in a great breath.

"My debt, miko has been repaid." Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga and faced her. "Now, send me back."

"I will be forever grateful, Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed to him once more and released the energy binding him.

"Miko, before I go, you should know that there are many demons surrounding this village."

"I know, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you, again." She told him, looking to the north of the village.

She waited until he was gone before she dispelled the barrier.

Tsunade and Sakura rushed forward, checking Naruto's vital signs.

"He's healed…" Shizune whispered, "But how?"

"Yes, Miss Higurashi, how?" Asuma questioned.

"It was Lord Sesshomaru's sword. Its name is Tensaiga, the sword of heaven. It is said that when it is at its greatest strength it can save one hundred lives in a single swing." She smiled slightly.

"If you will excuse me…I have some business left to take care of." She leapt into the trees.

"Don't let her go! Uchiha, help me with him!" Tsunade commanded as she helped Naruto to his feet. Sasuke obeyed.

"Understood!" Sakura and the ninja who had heard her obliged and went after her.

-scene change-

Kagome raced through the trees, barreling toward the massive cloud of demons at the edge of the forest.

'It seems that even though Naraku is dead, his demons are still ready to attack.' She thought to herself. She scanned her surroundings and flinched when she felt the energy of the other ninja behind her.

'Damn it, they're going to end up getting hurt!' Pushing the disturbing thoughts of a battered and bleeding Uchiha from her mind she continued on.

-scene change-

"Where the hell is she going?" Kiba asked Kurenai.

"I'm not sure, Kiba, but you heard the Hokage, we aren't allowed to let her go." Kurenai said, calmly.

-scene change-

Kagome broke through the trees and entered the clearing.

Many of the demons growled at her and others, the smarter ones, moved back.

"Bitch…get out of our way." One of the demons growled. "We have to destroy this village."

"No you will not! I refuse to let you hurt anyone else!" As Kagome screamed, her demonic aura began to swirl around her. It pushed her hair up and sent flashes of wind barreling toward the newly arrived ninjas of Konoha.

Horrified, they watched as her eyes changed from their purple hue to a blood red, her human-like nails sharpening into deadly claws, and her teeth became ferocious looking fangs.

The wind continued to pick up and, with a great howl and a blinding flash of light, Kagome released her inner beast and transformed into the large inu-demon residing inside her.

Stunned now, Sakura and the others watched as the light disappeared and revealed to her true form. Kagome's fur was a dark black, it shimmered in the setting sun, and her eyes were a dangerous shade of red with small green slits for pupils. Her great tail swished back and forth as she crouched onto her front paws.

She growled towards the surrounding demons viciously, baring large, glistening teeth and fangs. Her massive paws crushed the ground beneath her as she leapt forward and attacked the hordes of demons.

**Please excuse the mistakes I made in this chapter earlier. For those of you who read it the first time I wrote this please remember that Sasuke seeing her was a mistake and that he doesn't know about her. Thank you. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

A blood bath. That was the only way to describe it, Kagome decided. All around her the demons were attacking her with claws, or poison, or fangs. Blood was everywhere. It was splattered across the surrounding trees, the ground, her fur…

Wincing when one of the demons managed to slash at her right back leg, she lunged forward and sank her teeth into another's neck.

The demon howled in agony for a moment, until she bit down further and snapped its neck.

Her instincts were going hay wire. All of the blood pooled around her clouded her sense of smell and it was all she could do to stay sane.

She knew this was how many a demon had given in to blood lust. They had allowed their inner beast complete control and, ultimately, their more rational sides were overpowered and lost amongst the chaos.

'There's too many.' Kagome thought, panting from the strain.

Most of the demons were miniscule in strength, but there were hundreds of them. Each time she killed one, it seemed like three more took its place.

Slowly, too slowly for her liking, the numbers began to dwindle and only the stronger of the demons, the ones who were able to avoid her, remained.

Ripping one of the demons apart with her powerful claws, she dropped onto her stomach to avoid an attack from one of the demons above her. The ground shook with the force of her fall and she whimpered in pain when a large gash in her right side scrapped against the ground.

Baring her teeth and growling at the final demon before her, the one that had her sinking to the ground to dodge, she struggled to gather enough strength to fight.

The demon laughed, mockingly. "Awww, is the poor puppy hurt?" He was a large ogre like demon, with matted red hair and fairly gruesome looking claws. Two large tusks sprouted from his bottom lip over his top lip and when he smiled, he revealed smaller, rotting yellow teeth.

She snarled at the demon, trying to think of a plan. 'Think, Kagome. Think!'

Then, she spotted the fallen tree trunk only a few yards behind the demon. 'If I can get him to back up and he trips…I might have a chance!'

She crouched onto her front paws and marched forward, continuously baring her fangs and growling.

Surprised, the demon stepped back and, in doing so, stumbled on the fallen trunk and fell backwards.

'Got you!' She roared and pounced onto the demon, using all of her final strength to tear the demon apart.

'It's over…' She thought, feeling the darkness beginning to descend on her mind. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to change back into her humanoid form before succumbing to sleep.

-scene change-

"What do you mean she's fighting?" Sasuke hissed at the blonde Hokage. "And you've kept me here the entire time!"

"For good reason, Uchiha. You do not need to be getting so close to her. She can't be trusted." Tsunade replied.

"You don't control me!" He exclaimed and exited Naruto's hospital room at an abnormal speed.

-scene change-

'What the hell happened?' The Uchiha thought as he leapt through the trees. Several of the trees around him were broken and shattered into pieces.

'How many of them were there?' He began to notice several bodies of slain demons below him, some decapitated, others mangled beyond recognition.

He looked away, slightly disgruntled, and continued steadily onward.

Finally, he spotted a few of his fellow ninja and stopped at a tree that led into a clearing. He watched as Sakura began to cautiously approach the far north side of the ring and nearly choked when he saw that it was Kagome she was heading towards.

'No!' Sasuke made his way across the battle field and to the body, passing Sakura easily as he did so.

-scene change-

In record time he reached her body. Horrified, he kneeled beside her.

"Kagome, please be all right, please. I love you." Sasuke confessed, clutching her battered bloody body closer to him and looking around the destroyed battlefield.

Sakura stopped beside him, dumbfounded. It couldn't be true, could it? There was no way that her Sasuke-kun was in love with such a monster.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't know what you're saying. You're just a little confused." Sakura tried to persuade him. She crouched down onto the ground beside him.

"The hell I am! What the fuck are you doing just standing there Sakura, shouldn't you be trying to help her?" The Uchiha hissed, blazing red sharingan rising in his anger.

Startled, the med-nin reared back. "Why should I?" She spat, "What has the bitch ever done for me?"

"Other than saving your pathetic life, you mean?" Sasuke bit back and then, satisfied when Sakura was struck speechless, turned back to the body of his beloved.

Relief flooded through him when a med-nin squad landed in front of him and he carefully handed her to them for treatment.

-scene change-

"What's her status?" Tsunade asked, walking beside the ninjas transporting Kagome to the ICU.

"She's stable for now, Lady Hokage. She's lost a lot of blood, but her vitals are strong." One of them told her, a short, meek man, with graying black hair, however he refused to look her in the eye.

"What is it?" She barked at the small man.

"Well, it's just that…" The man pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. "I've only ever seen one other person begin to heal as fast as she is and that person was Naruto Uzumaki, M'lady."

"Understood." She released the man to continue with his duties and watched as Kagome was led into a hospital room.

-scene change-

The room was pitch black when Sasuke entered and very much like it was the first time he'd snuck into the hospital to see her. It occurred to him that the hospital also needed to heighten security. This led to another thought.

Why did she seem to be in the hospital so often? He wondered, and then sighed when he realized that it was just their way of life.

All ninja knew that there were many risks to their jobs. They knew that they had a chance of dieing every day. Whether it was on a mission or by some deadly assassin, there was always of chance of not making it to the next day.

This did not use to bother him, but that was before her, before Kagome.

Slowly, he made his way to the side of her bed. He sat down in the worn leather arm chair beside it.

Moonlight cascaded over her form, making her pale complexion seem unearthly in its perfection. Her tattoos seemed to glow in the silvery light. Her black hair billowed out around her white pillow and her eyes were closed, preventing him from seeing her beautiful eyes.

He could make out some of the bandages on her head and neck, along with some of the ones on her shoulders.

Gently, he stroked his index finger across her cheek and reveled in its softness. How could someone as cold hearted as he fall for someone like her? She was deadly, sure, he had seen that first hand, but he had also seen a fiery spirit that wanted to protect everyone around her.

It was easier to see her now, when he had finally accepted what he felt for her. At first, he had felt betrayed by his own emotions and he was angry at himself. How could he allow himself to fall in love when his brother was still out there?

Wasn't his goal to defeat and kill his older brother for the vengeance of his clan? Then, albeit somewhat unwillingly, he concluded that all he would have to do is make sure that she stayed safe when he went to kill Itachi. She was strong and could take care of herself.

Besides, he felt he needed more training to take down Itachi and, while he did that, why not enjoy the love he felt and be with her?

Smirking slightly, Sasuke allowed his emotions to roam free throughout him as he continued to watch Kagome sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

"How is she today?" Lady Tsunade asked, walking to the door of Kagome's room.

"Awake and stable, Lady Hokage." The med-nin informed her as she exited the room, a clipboard held in one hand.

The Hokage nodded slightly and waited for med-nin to leave before entering the room. She could hear someone talking for a moment, but it stopped when she walked in.

Her eyebrows rose when she spotted the Uchiha sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed and wondered what he was doing there.

"Uchiha, you need to leave for a while. I need to speak with Miss Higurashi alone." She commanded.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then glared as he said his good-bye to Kagome before leaving the room.

Tsunade shut the door behind him. "This seems to have become a regular occurrence, Miss Higurashi and I don't like it." She strode over to the bed.

"You're going to be released from here when I leave."

Kagome glanced up at her, confused. "Yes, I know. The med-nin told me earlier."

The blonde Hokage sniffed. "You didn't let me finish." She paused to think for a moment. "When you are released, I want you out of my village. You are a danger to us all." Tsunade said, her expression grave as she spoke.

Startled, Kagome stared at her, then she sighed and nodded.

"I understand." She pursed her lips. "I'll be gone by tomorrow." It gave her enough time to be with Sasuke one final time.

"Good." The Hokage abruptly turned on her heel and left the room.

-scene change-

"All you have to do is sign out and you're free to go!" The receptionist at the desk declared cheerfully as she ignored the two ANBU that stood on each side of Kagome, guarding her.

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled, signing the document and handing the pen back to the receptionist.

"Good-bye and have a nice day!" The woman waved to her.

'There is something wrong with that lady.' Kagome thought, glancing at each of the ANBU by her sides. 'I'll have to figure out what to do with these two if I'm going to see Sasuke.'

Suddenly, a kunai streaked toward are her and she quickly ducked out of the way.

Flipping backwards and landing in a fighting stance, she assessed her surroundings. The two ANBU with her had drawn their weapons.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura cried, jumping down from her perch high atop a barbeque stall.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" She asked. "Why did you attack me?"

"You had no right! No fucking right to do what you did!" The pink-haired ninja continued to rant, waving the kunai in her right hand back and forth.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about?" Kagome stressed, completely confused now.

"The hell you don't you monster!" Sakura screamed, barreling towards her, chakra infused fists posed to attack.

She deflected her easily enough.

"How could you take my Sasuke-kun away from me?" Sakura wailed.

'Took Sasuke away from her?' "What do you mean?" Kagome said as she dodged another attack.

The pink-haired kunoichi's chest heaved as she pulled her fist from a shattered pole. "Don't 'what do you mean' me? You stole him from me, he told me he loved you!" She slammed her fist into the ground. "How could he love a monster like you!"

'Sasuke loves me…he loves me!' Kagome's eyes widened and smile slowly crept onto her face. She barely had time to move out of the way when Sakura attacked her once again.

"That's enough, Haruno-san." One of the ANBU grabbed on of her arms and restrained her. "It doesn't matter. Miss Higurashi has been ordered by the Hokage to leave the village." The masked ninja assured her.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and face-breaking grin broke out on her face. "Oh! Well, then, that changes everything!"

She laughed, "Have a nice life, monster!" And then, once the ANBU released her, she cheerfully strolled away, the grin still plastered on her face. 'Once the bitch is gone, Sasuke will love me again!'

"Let's go." The other ANBU told Kagome and pushed her onward.

-scene change-

"Is that everything?" One of the ANBU asked her once they were inside her hotel room.

Kagome nodded. "It's everything that I have." She picked her newly bought purple bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Then, it's time to leave." The other said, moving forward to grab her arm.

"Sorry." She smirked, using her other hand to pull out her concealed sutras. "But I'm not ready to leave just yet." She threw the sutras onto the forehead of each of the ANBU, freezing them in place.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." She happily informed them, placing her bag back onto the bed and slipping silently out the window.

-scene change-

"Kagome? When did you get out of the hospital?" Sasuke questioned when he opened the door to his house.

"I was just released." She smiled slightly, her thoughts still swirling in the excitement of what Sakura had told her. "Can I come in?"

"Hn, yes." He moved slightly allow her in and shut the door behind her.

"I can't seem to stop admiring your house." Kagome laughed lightly and sat on the sofa in the living room.

Sasuke glanced around and shrugged his shoulders. "It seems plain to me."

"Well, not to me."

"Hn." He grunted sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"Sasuke…" Kagome scooted closer to him. "How do you feel about me?"

Sasuke froze. "What do you mean?" 'Oh shit. Oh shit!'

"Sakura told me what you said." Kagome answered and leaned closer. "I love you too, Sasuke." And then, she kissed him.

'She loves me?' Passion flared within him and he kissed back.

The minutes following were a blur. Clothes were tugged off and tossed into various places around the room as they made their way to Sasuke's bedroom.

-scene change-

They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, sweaty and satisfied. Sasuke smiled and tugged Kagome closer. He never wanted to let go.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Streams of bright sunlight filtered in through the crack between the curtains and flashed across Kagome's eyes. She mumbled slightly and tried to roll over, only to be stopped by something holding her around the waist.

"Wha..?" She grumbled and raised a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked down and noticed the arm wound around her waist. 'Where am I?'

Her eyes followed the length of the arm up to the body it was attacked to. 'Sasuke?'

Then, it all came back to her and it seemed like the happiness she felt was bubbling up inside her, spreading into her every nerve and making her giddy. Then, sadly, she remembered everything else.

Her eyelids drooped slightly and a small, sad smile pushed against her lips. 'I have to leave today…' She trailed her hand up to the Uchiha's face and placed it against his pale cheek.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed to him silently and slowly started to ease her way out of his grasp. Tears brimmed behind her eyelids and she blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

When she was free, she searched the room for her clothes and sandals and slipped into them quietly. She finished quickly and stood at the door for a moment, simply watching Sasuke breathe, before slipping out of the room.

-scene change-

The ANBU were still frozen in place where she had left them, the sutras still attached to each of their foreheads.

She sighed and grabbed her belongings.

"You'll be unsealed once I'm gone." Kagome promised the ANBU and left the room.

-scene change-

"Kagome!" A voice shouted at her from behind.

She whirled around, surprised. 'Oh no!' She screamed in her mind when she spotted the Uchiha sprinting toward her.

She turned again and continued to head for the gates leading out of Konoha.

"I've been looking for you. Why did you leave?" He asked, trying to look here in the eye while continuing to walk.

Kagome didn't answer and ignored him, clenching her fists tightly.

"Kagome, why do you have your bags?" He questioned, glancing down at them and then back at her face.

"I…I am leaving, Sasuke." She answered this time. They were closing in on the gate.

"What?" He stepped in front of her and stopped her just before the gate. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly, just enough so he could look her in the eye.

"I have to leave, Sasuke. I don't belong here." She lied, avoiding his eyes as best she could.

"Kagome," He shook her slightly, "Kagome look at me!"

Reluctantly, she met his gaze. "What?" She asked, trying to venom to her voice.

He reared back, surprised by her tone of voice. "Why did you sleep with me if you were just going to leave?" He spat, hiding the hurt he felt with cold indifference.

She shuddered, horrified, in her mind but kept her face clean of emotions. "Don't you get it, Sasuke?" She smiled, cruelly. "I used you. End of story."

Sasuke, shocked, simply stared at her for a moment before composing himself. He clenched his teeth and released her. "Fine." He growled.

'How could you be tricked so easily?' Kagome thought, feeling as if her heart had splintered into pieces. "Fine." She agreed and gave one curt nod before stepping around the Uchiha. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me…' She thought, walking to the gates.

She glanced back once to make sure that he wasn't going to stop her. He didn't, instead Sasuke's betrayed and pained obsidian eyes were the last things Kagome saw as she turned and walked away, leaving the hidden leaf village behind.

**The End**

**Important Author's Note: Yes, there will be a sequel. I will post on this story the name and information for it when I begin to post it on FF. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed my story. **


	25. SEQUEL

**I have finally posted the sequel to "A Change Into a New Beginning." **

**It's name is "To Begin Again" **

**Please go to my profile for the story itself. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

"**To Begin Again" Summary: Sequel to "A Change Into a New Beginning". Three years after Kagome left, Sasuke is on a mission with his squad. In the forest, he finds a small peaceful looking cabin…but what he finds inside the cabin is the real surprise. SasukeKagome**


End file.
